Resident Evil: Operation Sirenian War
by Hybrid Demon of Dreams
Summary: If it's the Arxenel arc you're looking for, discover the story that came before. It takes place after the Terragrigia Panic event. Where a new BSAA cadet befriended a mermaid-like B.O.W. whom she names her "Serenity". Together, the new team will take out bio-terrorism, one splash at a time.
1. Prologue

_Eight years ago, a corrupted corporation called,"Umbrella" has been working on ungodly experiments within the facility which resides in Raccoon City. Unfortunately, a deadly virus escape the labs and it killed everyone. The trouble was the fact that they didn't stay dead. Somehow the viruses reanimated people's bodies, turning them into zombies, mutants and B.O.W.s (Biological Organic Weaponry) that threatens humanities very existence. The outbreak ran rampant throughout streets of the entire city. Umbrella have to take extreme measures in order to cover up any evidence of their mistakes, only by destroying Raccoon City. That apocalyptic event changed the whole world forever. Since then, Umbrella has been associated with every bio-terrorism around the world, endangering everyone and everything that crosses their path. Many of the brave men and women did everything they can to try to stop it, while others plan to use Umbrella's resources for their own evil purposes. To each their own. Recently, somewhere in South Dakota, a facility hidden within the presidents mountain called, "Umbrella Excel" has been working on the K virus and creating powerful B.O.W. super soldiers to threaten the world into submission. But one B.O.W. named Arxenel vows to protect humanity from his own kind. Thanks to the K virus in his bloodstream, he has developed human emotions, intelligence and compassion. Thus making him more powerful than other B.O.W.s. He shares a bond with a young man name Tony O'Connel and the two teams up with the others to take it's twin corporation "Umbrella Hydra" down. They all succeeded in doing so, but Arxenel lost his life to the Tyrant Uronos and died along with it. The BSAA declared him as a unfortunate hero in the records. He will never be forgotten. But what if we were told that Arxenel is not the first humane B.O.W. that chose to protect us. In fact, there is another B.O.W. who came before him. And she resides in the ruins of the lost aquatic city; The Terragrigia. This is her story._


	2. Chapter 1: Terragrigia Mission

_**Chapter 1: Terragrigia Mission**_

It doesn't occur to me that I could be a threat to humanity in the world. To be honest, I really don't know much about my origins. I have no parents, no birthplace, no birthday nor do I have a name. I don't even know who I am. It's even more difficult when I don't know what am I. All I know is I'm a B.O.W. brought into the world by the Umbrella corporation. Umbrella? What is this Umbrella that I heard so much about? I don't even know about that corporation either. There's so much that I need to know. Aside from all of my confusion, I do live in the watery ruins of Terragrigia alongside with my sisters. They're B.O.W.s like myself. We have been given the name "Sirenians", because of our mermaid-like appearances. We are women on top and the rest of our bodies ended in a long aquatic fishtails, complete with deadly razor sharp nails on our fins. We all carry unique abilities, such as our singing voices to lure our victims to us, our screech can kill an opponent in a instant, our torsos can turn into a large mouth with many rolls of teeth to devour our large prey and our tails can split into two serpent-like tails with blades on them to slice our opponents into pieces. Also we have strange long hair with seaweed-like fins at the ends that we use to strangle our victims, even from a mile away. We are far more dangerous than other aquatic B.O.W.s. But me, why must I be so dangerous? Why? I really don't want to be a threat to anyone. I just want to go explore the waters, go to places I have never been, maybe visit land and someday, I can leave Terragrigia. But I couldn't. I have to stay and help my sisters defend our home despite of my longingful wishes. Some of us go out on a hunt for food while the rest of us tend to our newborn B.O.W. Sirenians. I grew very weary of this same ordinary life I've been living. I wish for the day that my life would change forever. But this one faithful day, my wish is about to come true. In May 16th, 2010, I was sitting on the rocky ruins sticking out of the water. I like coming up to the surface and feel the wind playing with my hair. Though the sky is cloudy, I still like the surface despite of the gloomy weather. Then all of the sudden, I heard a sound of a motorboat from a distance. I turn to see that somebody's headed towards Terragrigia. I became curious for I have never seen human people before. As much as I detested the idea of killing them for food, but I have to join my sisters to ambush them. On that motorboat, there are five military specialists from the program known as BSAA (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance). They were ordered by their director to investigate what remains of Terragrigia. Word has it that there's still B.O.W. activity brewing in the waters of the lost city and it's up to them to find out why and destroy it. The new team is lead by Draven Booker. He is the newest captain of the team and an expert technician. His sister, Belle Booker is his equal due to her combat skills, critical decision making and her instincts of a former activist. Zachary Nickleson is the team's best pilot when it comes to aircraft based mission. But for this one, he's on drone duty. Jane Caiman is another BSAA mercenary who is great with snipers and she is best friends with Belle. They both go way back since elementary school. And last but not least, Vlad Hudson. He is the muscle of the team and a mechanic. He can fix about almost anything because he's very compassionate about his job. Draven steers the boat into the middle of the ruin. There, he parks the boat right next to the tall building that's halfway out of the water. He readied his guns and turn to his team whom is gearing up for the mission.

"Alright! Listen up, team!" commanded Draven, being a strong captain that he is. "We have been giving our orders from HQ. Recently, there's been some kind of B.O.W. activity lurking in the waters of Terragrigia, or what's left of this aquatic floating city. The last living soul who trespassed this area, didn't come back alive to tell a tale. Now it is up to us to find the cause of the problem and eliminate it fast. Make no mistake, team. Don't let every last one get away. Am I clear!?"

"Yes sir!" the team responded.

"Good! Now let's move out!" Draven commanded and he gears up himself.

While they prepare themselves, Zachary turns to the others in order to spark a conversation.

"Hey, Vlad. I hope you're not afraid of sharks." joked Zachary.

"Ha ha! Very funny, bud." Vlad said, rolling his eyes playfully. "Sharks don't even come close to frighten the shit outa me. Besides, I've handled worst."

"Well I better hope that what you say is true." said Jane as she points at the water. "Because we're going in."

Belle walks up to her brother and scans the area with her Genesis device.

"Something's definitely going on around here." says Belle. "Whatever it is, they're hiding it somewhere beneath the water."

"Which is why we were sent here." said Draven as he turns to his sister. "To find the source of the problem. If we can't stop it, we kill it with everything we got."

Belle chuckled a little. She knew Draven has always been the tough leader type of guy. That act alone kind of reminded her of the BSAA captain on the Bravo team. Draven raise his eyebrow for he is confused by his sister's chuckling.

"What?" asked Draven.

"Oh nothing." said Belle, trying to be serious. "It's just that you sound a lot like an BSAA member we both know. Always about the job."

"Yeah and speaking of the job." says Draven as he hands over the gear to Belle. "Try to take yours seriously. Please!?"

"I am taking it seriously." said Belle playfully as she equipped herself.

"Well work on that." said Draven as he preps up as well.

By the time they're all suited up, they're ready to dive in the dark depths of Terragrigia. Armed with waterproof weapons and gear, the team positioned themselves and awaited their captain's commands.

"If we make it through this mission alive, you owe me a movie dinner night." Zachary said to Vlad. "And I'm ordering pizza."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your hopes up, Zac." Vlad says in a funny tone.

"Ok, Are we ready?" asked Draven.

"Ready!" they all responded.

"On my mark." said Draven as he gives out his command. "One, two, three. Dive!"

They all dive in the water. They turn their flashlights on and they search the deep underwater ruins. As the team swam further into each sunken building, they were being stalked by my sisters. Jane swore that she heard one of them swam near by.

"Did you guys hear something?" Jane asked her team.

"Hear what?" Belle wondered.

"It sound like we're being watch by someone or something." remarked Jane.

"Maybe it's a dolphin playing around." joked Vlad.

"That is no dolphin, Vlad." said Jane. "I know what I heard."

"Guys! Focus on the mission!" Draven reminded them.

The team continued their mission. They searched every building but found no signs of their target. My sisters on the other hand, stalked them in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to pounce on their preys. After a long minute of searching, the team took a rest on the buildings' air pocketed room. Before they were about to continue on their mission, my sisters begin to sing to them out from the blue. Vlad was the first to hear them.

"What was that sound?" Vlad asked the others.

"Wait! You hear it too?" asked Zachary as he hear our singing voices as well.

"Shh!" Draven shushed as he listens to it.

The singing is echoing from each end of the place. Despite of being a abandoned building, the singing is coming from the other room.

"This is weird." said Jane. "We're way deep underwater. We shouldn't be hearing that."

"Unless..." Belle thought out loud.

Just as she suspected the minute Zachary became the first to follow that voice. They followed behind him to cover his back. At the end of the halls lies a room filled with water. When upon entering it, Zachary found a mysterious female in the water, singing to him. Little do they all not know is that she's a sirenian B.O.W., with a voice like that and she cleverly hid her tail in the water.

"Lovely voice, ma'am!" Draven responded as he tries to help her. "But are you okay?"

"I will be once you come closer." said the mysterious young woman.

"Don't worry! We are going to come and get you out!" said Draven. "Just hang on there!"

Belle and Jane were the only ones who knew that something is fishy about this encounter. Draven ordered Vlad and Zachary to go rope their way down to help the young lady. When they both reach the water, they're in for a nasty surprise as the lady asked them a eerie question.

"Would you two men want to hear a song?" she asked them.

"Umm yeah. Sure." said Vlad as he buckled the rope and is about to help the lady.

She starts to sing her song to them. Enchanted by her voice, Vlad and Zachary dropped what they're doing and swam closer to her. Belle knew that something is off about her. The mysterious lady gently drags Vlad into the water with her. There, she reveals her true terrifying self as her torso turns into a large mouth and tries to eat Vlad. Thanks to her quick action, Belle shot the beautiful B.O.W. with her automatic shotgun. She saves Vlad from becoming a meal to the creature.

"Whew! Thanks, Belle!" Vlad shouts from below, thanking her.

"Don't thank me just yet." said Belle as she reloads her shotgun. "There will be more of them coming to our location."

"Then we gotta move!" commanded Draven.

Vlad and Zachary quickly climb their way out of the water below and join the team. Suddenly they all hear a loud screech from the distance. The rest of the Sirenians are coming. The team has to get out of there before they get surrounded and ended up being their food supply.

"Here they come!" alerted Jane, preparing herself.

"Brace yourselves!" shouted Zachary.

The Sirenians slithered their way out of the the water from every corner of the abandoned sunken building. Each nourishing their claws, faces show a horrific sight and they went into their stance, preparing for the attack. With their weapons loaded and ready, the team stand their ground as well.

"Get ready, everyone." said Draven. "This may get a little nasty."

In an instant, one of the Sirenians charges right at them. Draven gave out his command.

"Let's fire at will!" he commanded as he fires at the aquatic B.O.W..

They began opening fire at all the Sirenians that tries to get them. The fight against the creatures became intense as both sides of the conflict ignited. It last for several long minutes. With every Sirenian swarming all over the building, it seem that the team is at odds with the overwhelming battle.

"There's too many of them!" said Jane

"Yeah! Like there's no end to them!" said Zachary.

"Don't give up, team!" says Draven as he blasts a few Sirenians. "We'll get through this! We just have to push harder!"

They each take cover behind the broken walls, firing at the B.O.W.s from behind them. Just as they were safe to reload their guns, suddenly, an group of strong Sirenians punch through the floor underneath them. They cause the floor to fall apart and Belle fell down with the creatures. Draven tried to save his sister but he was too late.

"Belle!" Draven screamed.

She hit the water from below and nearly drowned. Luckily, she survived. Belle climb onto the rocks and looks up above her.

"I'm okay!" she responded.

"Just hang in there, Belle!" said Jane. "I'm going to rope down and get you out!"

Belle nodded and waited from below. The men covered for Jane while she grapples her way down to help Belle. Then all of a sudden, one of the Sirenians cut the rope with her tail and Jane fell into the water. There, they tried to swarm around her in massive numbers. Belle covered for Jane as she quickly swam out of the water.

"Thanks." said Jane.

"Consider us even." replied Belle.

As the fight continues on, the men from above nearly wiped out fifty Sirenians with frag grenades and sentry changers. But the continuous explosions increases a lot of pressure on the floors and wall around them. From below, Belle and Jane were fending off their predators. While that is happening, I hid amongst the shadowy depths and look at the two strange figures. I've never seen them before. Then suddenly, the explosions cause walls to collapse. Jane witness the walls that are about to crush Belle.

"Belle, watch out!" screamed Jane.

She was about to be crushed. I had to do something or she'll die. With the strong swish of my long fishtail, I lounged out of the water and pushed her out of harm's way, but my tail ends up getting caught by the falling pipes. The Sirenians started retreating for we lost too many of our sisters and the building it about to collapse. Water comes pouring in the holes and the rooms were caving in. The team has to hurry and get Belle and Jane out. While that's happening, Belle got up from the ground. Then, she spotted my tail stuck in the pile of pipes. She immediately lifted the pipes and I made my escape. But Belle quickly came after me. She used her Trapper Shotgun to shoot at my tail, instantly trapping me again. She looks me in the eyes as she removes the trapper from my tail. To her surprise, I have no intention into fighting back. Nor she chose to attack me. Then all of a sudden, Jane came up and hit me with the pipes, knocking me out. I lie there unconscious as the team regrouped and is now staring at me.

"What is that?" Belle wondered.

"It's a mermaid." said Zachary, examining me from head to tail.

"No, that's an B.O.W. designed to look like a mermaid." said Vlad.

"We need to contact HQ and run some Intel on this thing." says Draven.

"That's a she, Draven." Belle corrected her brother.

"Whatever, Belle." Draven responded in an annoyed tone. "Anyways, let's take her with us back to HQ."

"Leave it to me." Vlad volunteered to carry me in his arms.

The team makes it out alive and they took me with them on their motorboat. With the sound of the engine revving up, we left Terragrigia in a second. My sisters were not too happy with my abduction. So they planned to go to land and get me back. While out on the Mediterranean Sea, Draven contacted HQ and informed them of the situation. Their mission didn't go as planned but they have me to run some diagnostics test to learn of my kind. They approved of his decision and they awaited for their arrival back to the BSAA HQ, not knowing that they are about to start a war with my sisters, due to the fact that they believed that BSAA abducted me and took me far away from the lost city of Terragrigia.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome the the BSAA

_**Chapter 2: Welcome to the BSAA**_

Everything is still blurry when I try to open my eyes. But I did see so many humans dressed in the same strange clothes, looking at me from the glass windows. Then minutes later, I've completely awoken from my unconsciousness, only to find myself contained in a glass tank filled with water. I look around me, noticing that there are no exits from this glass tank, except from the very top which they use to get in or out. I, however, can not exit out of there. It is my prison. From the ends of the halls, the steel doors opens for a tall black man in a suit. He looks like he runs this place and he stops to take a look at me. I noticed his weird square thing hanging from his suit with his face picture on it and it says that he is the director of BSAA. It also stated his name, Kirk Gregory Osborne. Word has is that since the old director, Clive O'Brian stepped down years ago, Kirk takes over as BSAA's new director a year after that. Now he's been running the program for a long time as far as anyone could remember. He glares at me for I'm some kind of threat to them. I don't understand why nor how things came to be. Then, I saw Belle, the same young woman I save back in Terragrigia, came into the room and took a glance at me as well. I can't make out what they're talking about but it seems like they were discussing about what will become of me.

"Fascinating specimen you brought here." Kirk says to Belle. "Where did you find her?"

"We found her in the watery ruins of the lost city of Terragrigia, sir." answered Belle.

"I've never seen anything like this one before." said Kirk, scratching his chin. "Then again, this is no surprise to me at all. I take it that she's difficult to dispose of. Am I right, cadet?"

"No, not at all." Belle remarked. "But to be honest, sir? I can't help but get the vibe that she's not dangerous. I mean, I could be wrong but so far, she hasn't attack me like her kind did."

"Really?" said Kirk, becoming more fascinated by Belle's report. "She chose not to attack you and your team. Correct?"

"Yes sir. That is correct." said Belle, nodding.

"Hmmm, this is getting rather interesting." says Kirk, thinking about the appropriate approach to this situation. "What I'm getting here is either this B.O.W. is extremely harmless or if she's planning something real sinister that we don't know about. Either way, she is to be observed at all times. Do what you need to with her and then take care of her fast. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Belle responded respectfully.

Kirk turns to leave the room. Then Belle turns to look at me. I look at her back. She can't help but wonder why didn't I attack her back when I have the chance. Though she didn't attack me neither when she should've done just that. She crept closer to the glass tank, observing me from head to my tail fins.

"Just who are you?" Belle uttered to herself. "What are you?"

I didn't say anything. I just glanced at her through the glass tank. Since I'm in the water, I can't really make out with what she is saying but from the looks of it, she seems confused about my whereabouts. Then a few seconds later, she turns to leave the room. Upon exiting, Belle notices her brother, Draven leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"So, what did the director say?" Draven asked her.

"He says that we should be extremely cautious of her." said Belle. "We don't know anything about her yet. But to me, she seems like she don't even know what was really going on. It's like she don't know who she is or where she comes from. She seems rather confused as well as I am."

"She might be a clever B.O.W.." said Draven, suspecting the worse. "She might be pretending to act all innocent and ditzy just to fool us into thinking she's harmless. I advise you not to be fooled by her actions."

"That may be, but we have yet to find out ourselves." suggested Belle. "If she is planning something that terrible, we'd be aware of that. Until then, he told us not to do anything rational but watch her carefully."

"Ok fine. But keep on your toes." says Draven. "Whether it's she's innocent or not, she is not to be trusted. Remember that, Belle."

Draven take his leave. Belle shook her head in a slight annoyance and she follows behind him. Night time has fell and everyone went home for bed while others take on the nightshift. Numerous military men were guarding the tank I am now imprisoned in. Even they walk by countless times to make sure I'm not doing anything out of the ordinary. But I'm not. Instead, I was just sleeping myself. They're surprised that I have no intention on escaping and killing them, which is in B.O.W.'s nature to destroy the existence of a living human being. But where is the fun in that? As many days has come and gone, I have still have done nothing out of the ordinary, which lead the BSAA teams to become even more suspicious of my motives. Even when I'm just grooming my hair. This one day when Vlad stops by to check on me, I did nothing but wave to him. He looks at me funny and then walks off somewhere. The other day when I saw Zachary and Vlad walking by, holding eight boxes of pizza. Come to think of it, the smell kinda did make me hungry a bit. That's when I decided to help myself as soon as I can figure out a way to get out of this glass tank. When night fell, I finally escaped from my tank by using my hair to left me up and picked the security codes that I'd learn from the human men who put me here. Then I slithered my way out of the room to sniff out this delicious smell. Luckily the men guarding the room were all sleeping at the time. It makes it easier for me to slip by. So I followed the smell that lead me to the room where the BSAA specialists who brought me here, were residing. It appears that they're having a movie night, watching a horror film and eating those delicious food. I was so distracted by my hunger for food that I wasn't paying attention and my tail accidentally knocked a container of things down. Thus the noise startled the team.

"Did you guys hear that?" says Belle, startled by the noise.

"Yeah I've heard it." said Jane who heard it too.

Draven grabs his gun and and heads to the dark corner. The others followed his lead with their guns as well. He gives out an signal to the team. Three guys on the left and two take the right. The noise is coming from the darkened halls. When upon checking on it, it was nothing there. They consider it to be a false alarm but then, Jane shouted out for her team to come in their break room fast. So they rushed back to the room, only to find me eat their weird sliced food they call pizza. It is pretty delicious. I turned to look back at them. How odd that we didn't fought each other, due to the fact that I'm only hungry for the strange food they eat. Despite of this confusing sight, Draven didn't hesitate to shoot a tranquilizer on me. I found myself in my glass tank again and this time, they upgraded the locking codes. All of them were standing by, discussing their course of action while they carefully kept a close eye on me. I still can't hear what they are saying but it looks like they're not going to let me off that easily. After weeks passed by, I've still done nothing terrible, which puzzled the team.

"She sure is a strange one." said Jane.

"Are all B.O.W.s act like this?" Vlad wondered.

"No, not really." says Zachary, scratching his head. "It's been several weeks and she's still in a neutral mood. I have to admit, she is one chilled B.O.W.."

"Which I don't like it." Draven stated, folding his arms.

"Well at least she on her best behavior." says Belle. "That's for sure. So far, nothing bad coming from her."

"Yeah but still, keep a sharp eye on her." commanded Draven. "She still might be up to no good."

So they plan to keep watch on me at all times, hoping that I do something unusual. That one night, they're on night shift. While on their duty, Zachary and Vlad were playing cards out of boredom. I became fascinated by those weird things in their hands. So I'd watched them play cards for at least an hour in spite of their disapproval. The day after that, they tried to feed me with fish. I dislike raw fish so I detested it. Then Vlad remembers the night before when I wanted to eat the pizza food they were eating. Luckily, he saved some leftovers. So he tossed the pizza in the tank and I quickly jump out of the water to eat it. They were lead to believe that I can be tamed. They discussed it with each other but Draven is still not keen on the idea.

"I don't think it is a wise choice of action." he remarked. "We should bring this up to Director Osborne about this before it's final."

"I already did." said Belle as she joins the conversation. "He said that it would be necessary to train this mermaid B.O.W. into a proper person or creature, however you prefer. After all, she hasn't done anything unusual yet."

"Yeah well aside from sneaking a slice of pizza the other day." Vlad added in humorously.

"So what are you applying, Belle?" asked Jane. "We send her to B.O.W. behavioral boot camp?"

"As if there is such thing as that." joked Zachary, kicking his feet up on the chair.

"Maybe we could take her under our wing." Belle suggested. "You know, teach her the ways of humanity?"

"What? Are you crazy?" says Draven in a disapproval tone. "That is so out of the question! No way I'll abide to this! She is a B.O.W.!"

"Hey, chill out, captain." said Vlad, calming him down. "I think it's not a bad idea. I mean, she hasn't attack us at all. So what's the harm in that?"

"I double on that one too." said Zachary, raising his hand.

"Well, who am I to say no to that?" says Jane. "So count me in!"

"So it settles it then." says Belle. "We all make it our top priority to train her. Besides, maybe she'll open up to us and we'll learn some information from her."

Draven shook his head for he knows that he's going to regret it. But in the same time, he is also impressed with his sister's attitude of leadership. She is his complete equal after all.

"Ok fine!" sighed Draven in defeat. "If that's what you all agree on, then I'm in too."

The team smiled as they all vow to teach me their ways in life on land. From time to time, they each took their time of day to teach me individually about everything they know, including the rules of the BSAA. I became utterly confused by what they are trying to tell me. I could hardly understand them at all, which is frustrating to them more than it frustrates me. When I'm at the verge on giving up, I'm just as determined as the human team are. The next day arrives and they were all getting ready to take me out on a underwater mission, just enough for me to experience of what it feels like to be a BSAA human being. While we're on Zachary's jet to the Mediterranean Sea, I finally felt the need to say something.

"The BSAA?" I uttered my first words.

To their surprise, the team turns to look directly at me.

"So she finally speaks." says Jane in a surprising tone.

Belle began to interact with me.

"Yes. We are from the BSAA." she said to me as she shows the symbol on her suit.

"May I ask what does BSAA stand for?" I asked her.

"Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance." said Belle. "And it is our job to wipe out bio-terrorism associated with the remains of the Umbrella corporation."

"Umbrella corporation?" I wondered for I've heard that name before.

"That's correct." said Belle. "They're the ones responsible for the destruction of Raccoon city eight years ago. And now their abominations are roaming free around the world, terrorizing everybody and then kill them. You are one of those B.O.W.s that do just that."

I lowered my head for I now know what I am. A monster that hurts other people. A bloodthirsty creature like my sisters and other B.O.W.s. I never wanted to be a cold blooded murderer. Just as I was about to despair from the truth, Belle comforts me with a warm smile on her face.

"But you don't have to be just like the others." says Belle. "You can be better than them. What you'll become is entirely up to you."

I look at her with my smiling eyes. Moments later, we finally reached the Mediterranean Sea. Zachary lands his jet on the water right next to the docks.

"Thank you for riding Zachary Nickleson airlines!" he announces humorously as he turns off the engines.

They all gear up for our mission. I just watched them put on some strange materials on their bodies. I have no idea what these things were or how they work. Draven steps out onto the docks along with us, reloading his weaponry.

"OK! Listen up, team!" commanded Draven. "We are now back in the Mediterranean Sea for our next mission. Also it would be a great opportunity to teach our B.O.W. friend over here, how we do things and get the job done."

Then he walks over to me, looking me in the eyes. I can get the vibe that he doesn't trust me.

"And just you know." Draven says in a stern tone. "I'm watching you. If you try anything funny, you'll be eliminated on the spot. Do you understand?"

"Clear as day?" I respectfully responded.

"Hmm! Good answer." said Draven as he turns to Zachary. "Ok, Zac? Show us the Intel of the mission here."

"Yes, sir!" Zachary complied as he uses his device to show a hologram of a sunken ship. "What we have here is the husband ship to the Queen Zenobia. That big gun ship is called the King Septimius Odaenathus, or just King Septimius for short. Anyways, he sank deep in the Mediterranean Sea along with the three queens six years ago. He was supposed to be in peaceful slumber but now there is some B.O.W. activity crawling all over it. So the Kingship is infested with B.O.W.s from the inside and outside of it."

"Excellent work, Zac." Draven complimented him as he turns to his team. "Now we have been given a task to investigate the King Septimius, find the source of the infestation and take it out fast. If you happen to find any clues lying around in the ship, feel free to collect a few of them. If anything goes wrong, abort the mission. So stay focused and stay alive!"

"Yes sir!" they responded.

We all positioned ourselves to dive in the water. With Draven's commands, we all took our dive. Once we're underwater, we continue to search to the kingship. I've never been on a mission with humans before. It is anything I could have ever ask for; adventure away from Terragrigia. While we reached the depths of the sea, we found the gigantic King Septimius ship. He is even more larger than the three queens. The team is on edge for they don't know what is lurking inside of the ship. Me? I can't help but feel excited. I've always wanted to go explore the sunken ship since I was a little spawn. When we finally reached the deck of the ship, Jane opens up the rusty door with the pyrotechnic thingy she has in her hand. While we're at it, I felt the vibe that my sisters are close by. They've followed us the minute we got in the water. They plan to kill the team and take me back to Terragrigia. While they waited in the shadows, Jane finally got the door open and we all swam inside. My sisters waited for the right moment to attack the human BSAA team and exact their revenge for abducting me. A few of my sisters swam into the ship while the others prey on the team from the outside infested reefs.


	4. Chapter 3: Attack On King Septimius

**_Chapter 3: Attack On King Septimius_**

Deep inside the ship, there were a lot of abandoned rooms covered in seaweed, barnacles and coral. We swam further into the ship's hallway. Since King Septimius is larger than the three queens sister ships, it is very easy to get lost inside of the ship. I learned that the hard way the minute Belle and I were separated from the team. Jane too ends up getting lost with Draven as well as Vlad and Zachary. In three groups of two, we must navigate through the ship in order to rendezvous with the group, find what we came here for, stop it and get out of there. It is not as easy as it should be, especially when we have to maneuver around these corners while avoiding those disturbing pale B.O.W.s called, "Blobs". I know of these things for I remember that one of my sisters were killed and eaten by those things three years ago. Before Belle can swim through the porthole, I quickly pull her back from her fate. A Blob just swam by. She turns to look back at me.

"Thanks." says Belle. "How do you know that thing is coming?"

"Because those things killed my sisters." I said to her. "We just have to watch their patterns so we can time it right and swim pass by them."

Belle is impressed by how much my speech is improving. Even I'm surprised myself. I don't know how it happened but it feels good to speak like a human and communicate with one.

"Those nasty B.O.W.s are Blobs. Right?" I said, trying to remember the name of these B.O.W.s.

"Yes. That is correct." says Belle, then she smiles as a sign of impression. "Hey, you're really quite catching on with your communication skills."

"I just love learning new things." I admitted.

"Well I hope you'll learn fast." said Belle as she turns to the Blob swimming by. "Because we're going to need all guidance we can get from you."

"Here!" I said, taking her hand. "I can help you get by those B.O.W.s quietly without being eaten alive by them."

"Ok. I guess I'm going have to trust you on this one." says Belle as she follows my lead.

I carefully watched the Blob's pattern. When the Blob turns around and swims away, now is our chance to swam by it as fast as we could. Belle is even amazed that I'm a fast swimmer due to my long fishtail. Before the Blob can turn around to swim back our way, we reach the window on the third floor. That was a close one. So we continue our mission, venturing throughout the gigantic ship. Down in the basement sections below the first floor, Vlad and Zachary were trying to communicate with the team but their radio coms are cut off due to underwater interference. Now all they have to do is carry out their priorities; find the infestation and destroy it before it gets worse. They've come across a steel bar door that can only be accessed from the inside, a switch. Being the mechanic that he is, Vlad tries to operate the door's controls, to see if it works a little bit.

"Can you find a way to get in there and see if you can get the door open from the inside?" Vlad asked Zachary.

"Sure can do." says Zachary as he swims out the door. "Just keep working on your thing, big guy. I'll see what I can do."

He left the room and went searching for another opening somewhere on the ship. While swimming from hall to hall, Zachary nearly got killed and eaten by the Blobs. But thanks to his quick reaction, he throws an underwater pulsars to stun the Blobs, thus giving him a chance to maneuver through them without becoming their meal. Along the way, he came across a newly evolved B.O.W.s, called "Stone Crusers". They are even more deadlier than Blobs, because of their crab-like appearances. Complete with claws that are ten times strong enough to crush every bone in a human's body and even hard surfaces, such as rocks, iron and the entire ship. They are very hard to kill due to their persistence. It took some doing but Zachary manage to get by them without their claws touching him. By the time he reached the room with the switch, Vlad is waiting for him. Zachary press the switch and the steel bar door opens up for Vlad to swim in.

"Good work, Zachary." says Vlad.

"Thanks." said Zachary. "All in a day's work."

"Now let's rendezvous with the others." said Vlad. "Come on."

The two young men continue to swim through the hallways. Somewhere in the fringe deck of the ship, Draven and Jane was swimming around from corridor to corridor, until they stumble upon a chamber room. Once they open it and entered the chamber, they scowl around for some clues. Then, Jane unknowingly found a handle underneath the bathtub. When she pulls it, a secret door appears behind the bathtub before her. It's a passageway that leads to a room above.

"Captain! I found something you might want to see!" she calls out to Draven.

He immediately swam into the bathroom where Jane is hovering over the tub.

"What is it?" asked Draven.

"I think it's a secret passageway." Jane remarked as she points into the dark wet hall. "I don't know where it leads to, but it wouldn't hurt to find out what secrecy this King Septimius holds in there."

"All in a reasons why we're here to find out." says Draven as he swims in first. "Stay close to me and watch your six."

"Oh believe me, sir. I always do." said Jane as she follows Draven from behind.

The two swam further into the dark passages. Luckily, they got flashlights with them, to see where they're going. Along the path, the walls and floors was all covered in a mass of disturbing pink flesh. Hundreds of cocoons were stored at the end of passageway. Carefully, they passed the cocoons without disturbing the newborn abominations. Then they both swam upwards to the air pocketed surface. There, they climbed out of the water, took off half of their wet gear and walked barefooted through the dry hallway. While they navigate through the deck with the guns ready at hand, they came across an elevator with an anchor on the doors. To their surprise, it still works after being under the sea for a long periods of time. Once they've aboard the elevator, it took them upwards to an unknown room filled with eggs and the tomb containing a large disfigured B.O.W. that kinda looks like a godly merman. This sight shocks them. Draven looks down at the fleshy floor the minute he felt the slimy substance oozing through his toes and underneath his bare foot.

"Ugh! Disgusting." Draven mumbles to himself as he wipes the substance off his foot.

"What is all of this?" says Jane, looking around her.

"I don't know what this is." said Draven. "But I do know that this could be the source we are looking for. I'm radioing the team."

He checks he radio to see if it still works. The radio coms is back on and he can finally contacted his team.

"This is Captain Draven Booker speaking!" he calls through the radio. "Do you all read!?"

Finally, the team responded after hearing his call. Draven is relieved to hear that we're all okay.

"Thank god I can reach you guys." says Draven as he gives out his commands. "Listen! I need you all to come to the main chamber room on the 50th upper deck!"

"Roger!" Zachary replied. "Vlad and I were about to head there right now."

"Belle! Is the mermaid B.O.W. still with you?" Draven asked his sister through the radio.

"Yes she is." Belle responded. "We're coming to your location now. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok. Jane and I are there already." said Draven. "We'll see you guys when you all get here. Draven out!"

This just in, a loud thumping noise erupted from the tomb, startling Jane whom turned to witness the shadowy shape moving inside it.

"Uh Captain?!" says Jane in an uneasy tone of voice. "It looks like we're going to be in trouble!"

Draven rushed to her side as they witnessed the birth of the giant aquatic B.O.W. hatched from his tomb. He later awakens from his birth and turning his head to the two cadets. Nourishing his jaws like a shark, the godly merman-like B.O.W. crawls to the cadets who opens fire at him. But it's going to take more than a couple of rounds to take the B.O.W. out. Just as they were at odds with this unholy beast, suddenly, Zachary and Vlad made it just in time to help shoot the creature. It wasn't before long until Belle and I showed up. The B.O.W.'s tail split into two rows of sharp teeth and tries to slice us in half.

"What was that thing!? Your future husband?" joked Vlad as he turns to me.

"No! I've never seen this creature before!" I said to him.

"Well he has your tail!" says Vlad, being sarcastic. "I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up carrying his little spawns!"

"Vlad! Focus on the B.O.W.!" shouted Draven, interrupting our conversation.

The team kept firing their rounds at the B.O.W., until they are almost out of ammunition. Before they can reload, the B.O.W. uses his tail to smack them against the walls, instant knocking them down. Horrified, I froze on the spot as the giant B.O.W. turns his torso into a large mouth to devour the BSAA team. What can I do to save them? Then I immediately spot a abandoned military container. Not a minute too soon, I had a idea popped in my head. I use my long hair to grab what appears to be frag grenades and other explosives from the FBC forces that died from the horrors residing inside of King Septimius. Before the B.O.W. can eat them, I called out to his immediate attention.

"Hey!" I screamed at him.

The B.O.W. stopped what he is about to do and is now looking at me. With the explosives in my hairs grasp, I confronted the monster.

"Instead of feasting on the humans, please feast on this!" I shouted as I threw the explosives right into the B.O.W.s mouth.

This ignited the fatal blow, ultimately destroying the giant B.O.W. from the inside. After that, he fell onto the ground dead. The team became completely shocked for what they've witnessed and they turn to me.

"Now what did you just do?" asked Zachary in pure shock.

"Umm, I saved you guys?" I said in a angelic voice. "I hope it is enough."

The team got up from the ground and came to me. Belle is the first to give me credit for my quick action.

"Thanks for saving us." says Belle, winking at me.

"You're welcome." I said back to her.

"Now let's move on!" commanded Draven.

The team rushes out of the chamber and into the elevator. While we are going downwards to the deck below, Draven contacted the HQ, informing the director the results of the mission. Kirk felt that it is too dangerous for them to take this task on King Septimius, due to the fact that they ended up getting lost in the gigantic ship and nearly killed by numerous B.O.W.s that dwelled inside of it. So he gave his final commands to the team.

"I can't risk losing you in this task, new cadets." says Kirk and continues his commands. "Abort the mission and get out of there!"

"Copy that!" Draven complied. "We understood! Draven out!"

Then all of a sudden, the elevator has stopped abruptly. Before we knew it, a monster tears open the ceiling above us. It was the same B.O.W. from before. The one I thought I've destroyed. But it looks like he's not done with us yet. Just as he was about to attack us, suddenly, a large group of Sirenians came bursting in and attack the male B.O.W.. Could it be that my sisters have found us? While they're ripping him apart, we quickly fled the elevator the minute it reaches the floor. By the time we made it to the watery entrance, the team quickly put their wet gear back on before they could dive in the water. When we exited out of King Septimius, we saw my sisters tearing the B.O.W.'s flesh off, part after part of his body. What is left is his blood coloring the reefs. Then my sisters turns to glare at the team, due to believing that they are the ones responsible for my abduction. With their claws ready, my sisters prepare to attack them.

"They look extremely pissed off at us!" exclaimed Zachary out of slight fear.

"You! Call your sisters off!" Draven demanded me.

"I can't!" I exclaimed to him.

"Why the hell not!?" Draven yelled.

"They're not fully developed with their S virus like I have!" I explained.

Then the team looked at me, shocked by what they heard from me.

"Wait! Did you say the 'S' virus?" says Vlad in shock.

My sisters began to attack them. One of my sisters tried to pull me away from the fight. Belle sees this and she swam after us. Then one of my sisters grabs her and tries to eat her. But Belle retaliated by shooting them with her waterproof gun. I can't stand to see them get eaten alive by my sisters, so I fought them off of me and swam to Belle's aid. The team fought them off as they possibly could but they were too many of them and their oxygen tank is damaged due to the ambush. They're running out of time. If they don't get out of the water fast, they will soon drown, thus providing themselves as food to my sister Sirenians. I have to think of something. Before they can get a bite on one of the BSAA cadets, I took immediate action by snatching the pulsars from Draven's belt and stunned all of my sisters upon throwing it in the swarm. They all couldn't move from that. It buys me enough time to wrap my hair around the cadets and swam out of harms way as fast as I can. Once we're far away from them, it is safe to return them to the surface, where Zachary's jet is currently parked by the docks. With my strength, I carried them out from the water and into his jet. They're still alive! Thank Terragrigia they didn't died in the Mediterranean Sea. Draven looked at me, he was surprised by my choice of action to save his team. Now he is convinced that I'm not dangerous like my sisters are.

"You saved us all." he said. "But why?"

"I couldn't bare to see you guys die in my sisters' hands." I said to him. "I have to do something or you all would've died down there."

He got up from the floor and looks me in the eyes.

"My sister is right about you." says Draven. "You're are different."

Zachary gets behind the steering wheel, operated the jets engines and takes off from the water, leaving the Mediterranean Sea. My sisters rose to the surface. It appears that they are too little too late. The jet is already airborne. Angrier than before, my Sirenian sisters pledged themselves to find the BSAA and bring me back to Terragrigia, even if it means they'll run humanity right out of existence for good.


	5. Chapter 4: Roan Leasker

**_Chapter 4: Roan Leasker_**

We arrived back to HQ safely. Both Belle and Draven reported to Director Kirk about the incident on King Septimius under the Mediterranean Sea. He became very concerned about they told him about what I said to them back when we were attacked by my sisters and the gigantic merman B.O.W.. The S virus became urgent news to the BSAA the minute Kirk announces it to the rest of HQ. Vlad, on the other hand, took the equipment into his own shop, checking and fixing the damages that my sisters had caused. Jane and Zachary was hanging around in the break room, thinking about what they heard. As for me, I slipped back into my glass tank. As the days goes by, I'm just minding my own business, cleansing my tail from all of this filth. Then, I look up noticing Draven waiting for me from above the tank. His stance makes me wonder what is going on. So I rose to the surface of the tank to see why he wanted to see me. He knelt down to my level and he talk to me.

"I'm sorry." says Draven.

"For what?" I responded, wondering.

"For the way I was treating you back there." said Draven. "You know? We haven't got off on the right foot, or fins in your case. I take back everything I said about you. After all, you're not like most other B.O.W.s out there."

"Why thank you." I said, looking away for the moment. "To be honest, I wish I knew about my origins. Like were I come from or how things came to be between us, you know?"

"I understand that all too well." said Draven. "But if you want, I can have the BSAA's top researchers help you find out your origins."

"I'd appreciate it so much." I said to him.

"And you know something?" he remarked. "You don't always have to be in that tank every day. You're not a prisoner anymore."

"I'm not?" I said in a surprised expression. "You're letting me go?"

"Well I meant that you're free to roam around here in HQ as a person." Draven says to me. "You have proven that you're not a threat to humanity here. So we classified you as one of our own team members. You've earned it."

"I... I don't know how to thank you." I exclaimed in a soft tone.

"I'm not the one you should be thanking anyway." said Draven, smirking. "It was all my sister's idea. She's the one who vouched for you. I just went along with it, to be honest with you."

"Can you tell her thanks for me?" I requested.

"Sure! I can do that." Draven said as he gets up and was about to leave, then stops to look at me once more. "One more thing. I have Vlad constructed a aquatic poolside down by the training bay for you."

"Really?" I exclaimed in excitement.

"Yes, ma'am." says Draven, playfully saluting to me. "You can be able to spend your days swimming and training there. That is, if you want to call BSAA HQ your new home?"

"I'd love that." I said, feeling like I'm one of them.

The tough team leader took his leave. I happily sank to the bottom of the glass tank. I've finally got my wish come true. All my life, I've been yearning to leave Terragrigia, to go explore the world and maybe meet new people. And this could be it! My days of swimming in the gloomy waters of Terragrigia is over. Several weeks later, the BSAA humans have moved me into my new watery bay next to their training site, where I can even watch them do underwater sessions or I have been given an free option to train with the team as will. Then one day later, I was just singing and dancing in the water until Belle came up on the poolside ledge above the water. I surfaced to talk with her.

"What's up?" I greeted her.

"So I see that you're loving the new water bay area Vlad set up for you." says Belle as she knelt down.

"Yeah, very much." I said, nodding. "It feels like home. Like Terragrigia, only with less infection and bloodshed but more cleaner and healthier."

"I know what you mean." chuckled Belle. "Anyways so you going to be okay down here for a while?"

"I think so." I said. "I mean, I'd rather be safer here than out there."

Belle smiled, knowing that I'm safe in this new environmental protection under the HQ. Then she was called in by Director Kirk. She had to go to his office.

"I'll see you later today." says Belle as she gets up to leave the bay.

"Ok. I'll be in here." I said as I dive back in the water.

Belle makes her way to the director's office. It appears that Kirk has received a message from the Delta team. They informed him that they finished their mission in Moscow, Russia. All of the B.O.W.s in the Russian region are now eliminated, along with the zombies. Kirk has ordered the helicopters to go to Russia and pick them up. Therefore, he wants Belle's team to welcome them back to HQ. By the time the Delta team made it back to base, Belle and her team met up with them the minute they all stepped off the helicopters. The Delta teams captain came off last after his team. He looks like an tough Irish man with scars on his face and arms from his enemies. Tattoos on his hands and neck, a nice bright shade of apple red hair, well built muscles and a rough attitude. His name is Roan Thomas Leasker. He leads the Delta team to victory and now they walked with Belle's team into the HQ.

"Welcome back, Roan Leasker." greeted Draven as he walks alongside with Roan. "How did the mission in Moscow turn out for you?"

"Peachy! As usual." says Roan, rubbing his own neck. "Those blasted things nearly caused half of my team. Damn the B.O.W.s for it! But luckily we managed to pull through."

"Well you're alive and kicking." says Jane, patting him on his shoulders. "That's all it matters."

"Yeah, I'll drink to that." says Roan, smirking. "And speaking of kicking and drinking, how about we celebrate tonight. Drinks on me!"

All the Delta team cheered for they agreed to drink tonight on Roan's behalf. Zachary, Vlad and Jane joined them. Draven couldn't join them to celebrate the teams' return, because he was asked by Director Kirk to file the BSAA new documents. Belle, on the other hand, has some spare free time on her part. She uses her time off wisely and chose to get in her spandex bikini. She thinks it is a perfect time to go swimming in the water bay while joining me. So we had our girl time. That's what humans call it; an interaction between females. For a least an hour, we talked about so many things such as men, our hobbies, our likes and dislikes, dream goals and everything. She shares her stories with me about a time when she and her brother, Draven are little kids, he would always like to play the tough guy. He usually gets in trouble with their dad multiple times for climbing trees and starts fights with other kids in school. Draven has always been the tough rebellious type of guy in which makes him into a great BSAA technician specialist and a strong captain. Belle is just as strong as her brother, because of the way he rubs off on her. Thus making her more tougher like he is. By the time she's done with her story, it was my turn. To be honest, I don't think I have a story of my own to tell her about, besides the fact that I was created by the Umbrella corporation and lived in Terragrigia with my monstrous sisters. I do wish I have a caring family to cherish every moments with. Friends who I can talk to and do everything with and of course, someone to call my own. Those thoughts in my head kinda makes me feel so sad for I'd never have these things like humans do. While I was about to fret over the idea of not being human, Belle cheer me up a bit with her enthusiasm.

"Hey, don't feel too bad." says Belle as she pats on my shoulder. "Everyone here is looking for something to do with their lives. Sure there is nothing we can do about how we got here or how we came to be. But the thing we can do is just get off our asses, get out there and try the best you could to be somebody. We all have to do that, not just you. So don't ever think that you're alone in the world. Trust me."

"Thanks, Belle." I said in a quiet soft tone. "It really means a lot to me."

"It's my job to help people." said Belle. "It's what I do."

After a long minute of sentimentality, we became close friends during this time. Since I'm the only one who knew the names of other BSAA soldiers but nobody knew my name. I haven't been given one yet. Good thing it crosses Belle's mind when she thought of giving me a name to call by. She turns to me and says this.

"You know, we don't even know your name." she says to me with a warm smile. "Do you have one we should know about?"

"No. I don't think so." I said, shaking my head.

"Then how about this?" said Belle as she thinks of a name that suits my personal image.

It helps her to think about it while she examines my long aquatic fishtail and my physique. Then, the idea pops into her head the minute I fiddled with my hair.

"From the looks of your long hair and tail." exclaims Belle as she went on with the examination. "You are so calm. So mysterious and so serene-like. I think I have a perfect name suitable for you."

"Hmm? Really?" I wondered.

"How would you like to be called 'Serenity'?" Belle asked me for my approval of the name.

"I will love that." I complied joyfully. "It a wonderful name."

"So I take that as a yes." said Belle. "From now on, we're going to call you Serenity."

I nodded happily for I have accepted my new name. From across the bay, Roan, whom was a tad drunk at the time, snuck his way down to the training site only to find a watery poolside bay in the base. He witnesses Belle hanging around in the water with me, a mysterious beautiful B.O.W. in the HQ. Shocked and enraged while a little drunk from the celebration, Roan waited for Belle outside the women's locker room. She said her goodbyes to me and went to go change out of her bikini, dry her hair and puts on her gear. By the time she exited the locker room, she was confronted by the angry drunk Roan. He demanded to know what was I doing here in BSAA HQ.

"What the hell was that thing you were talking to over there?!" Roan demanded harshly.

"Calm yourself down, Roan!" Belle said, raising her voice. "You have way too much to drink tonight!"

"Just answer me goddammit!" he shouted, punching his fist on the wall. "Is that an B.O.W. in my base?!"

"First of all, this is not your base!" snapped Belle. "And second of all, that B.O.W. is under our custody!"

"What do you mean, our custody?!" Roan shouted, wondering that himself.

"Draven and mines custody." answered Belle, standing her ground. "So if anyone tries to harm her in any sort of way, will have to answer to me, my brother or the director of the BSAA."

"That B.O.W. is a monster, lassie!" scolded Roan as he turns around to go try to kill me with his knife. "We cannot have these things roaming around in the HQ! I must put it out of its misery!"

Belle quickly got in front of Roan, preventing him from making his mistake.

"Get out of my way!" demanded Roan. "Or I will make you regret it!"

"Do that and you'll have to come up with a good damn excuse to Director Kirk of how an BSAA captain kills a B.O.W. without his permission!" snapped Belle with a taser in her hand. "I told you she is under our custody. So you can either step down and go to you post or the director will hear of this. Your choice, Captain Roan!"

Defeated by her knowledge of the rules, Roan puts his knife away and turn to leave the training site. He turns to Belle once more to say his words.

"Fine! You win this time, lassie!" said Roan as he continues his threat. "But think for a second that you win against me! In the morning I wake up, I'll have a word with the director about this! Good night, lieutenant Belle!"

The scary Irish man walks away to his room. While inside his stay, he removes his boots and his shirt. Then he lies down on his bed. Due to being drunk, he fell fast asleep. The next day has come. Roan was in the director's office, demanding to know what was going on. Kirk explained the situation to him in any way possible, but that didn't stop Roan from thinking about wanting to have my head on the stake. More than anything else, he wanted to kill me because I'm a B.O.W. from Terragrigia. But for the sake of his image as a Delta team captain, he finally calms down and took Kirk's word for it, even as much as he doesn't want to. From time to time, he gets even more bitter when he sees me slithering down the halls, listening to Vlad's life stories. He couldn't believe the fact that a B.O.W. like me should be allowed to roam inside the base on my own free will. The more I hang around with the team, the more hateful Roan becomes of me. Despite of his reputation in the BSAA, he can't seem to contain his rage and his spiteful nature to me or my kind. As much as he wants to take his aggression out on me, Roan choose to be patient and maintain his image due to the fact that his own team looks up to him. And everyone else respects him as one of the top notch captains of the base. Not a minute too soon, Kirk received word that more aquatic B.O.W.s are spotted terrorizing workers in the oil rig on the pacific waters. He summons the team to the his presence. Both our team and the Delta team. Roan doesn't like the idea of me helping the military specialists but he keeps his composure as a captain. Then Kirk calls in the BSAA's top two military agents to join us on our mission. The female is named Jill Valentine and the male with the strange mask is Hunk. Just as we all got antiquated, Kirk sends us out to the oil rig to stop the B.O.W.s from wreaking havoc on there. Not only that, my own sisters, the Sirenians have found us yet again to the oil rig and this time, they mean business.


	6. Chapter 5: The Ultimate Betrayal

**_Chapter 5: The Ultimate Betrayal_**

We arrived at the scene as the helicopters dropped us off at the oil rig. The sky is so dark and stormy when we just got here. Thunder clashed in the dark clouds, waves are rising up so fast and the numberous army of B.O.W.s are crawling all over the place, terrorizing workers and then killing them. Now they are zombies from this incident. The BSAA teams stood strong as the currents splashes the horrific sighting of the new wet nightmare. This is my second time working with humans again. My life has changed for the better or for worse. Roan orders his team to follow him to the upper levels while Draven leads his team on the inner levels, this time with Jill and Hunk by their side. Draven turns to me and then he is giving me a special task.

"So Serenity, huh?" says Draven, readying his machine gun. "That's what Belle named you, right?"

"Yes, sir!" I responded like a military Sirenian.

"Ok then. Serenity! I'm sending you down to the water level below us!" commanded Draven. "If there is anyone alive down there, rescue them and make sure they're out of the water safely. Don't let any one of the workers drown. Can you do that?"

"Leave it to me!" I complied strongly. "I'll do anything in my power to make sure nothing bad happens to them!"

"That's the spirit!" says Draven. "So go do it!"

I turn to slither my way to the roaring waters. Before I can dive in, Draven has one more thing to say to me.

"Serenity!" Draven calls out to me and I turned to him. "Be careful down there!"

I nodded in a response to him and not a second too soon, I dove in the water. The currents are so strong that it nearly made it impossible for me to maneuver around the rig. But with all of my strength, I push through the waves, rescuing workers that could have drowned if I hadn't made it in time to save a single one. While all of that is going on, three Stone Crusers leaped from beam to beam and tries to kill me and the workers. In a quick reaction to this, I used my tail to slice the Stone Crusers in pieces. This sight frightens the workers for they have witnessed my full potential. I turn to them, seeing how scared they are.

"Please go find somewhere safe!" I shouted out to them.

They immediately did just that, climb out of the water and ran. Then suddenly, I could hear my sisters screeching from the distance. My heart sank like a heavy ship as I noticed that they are approaching the rig and will endanger my friends. I knew if I don't do something now, the humans will die. Meanwhile on the upper deck, Roan leads his Delta team to the edge of the rig, fighting off the Hunters. Most of them got killed by those snipers covering for their team from above. They nearly have triumphed over these reptilian monsters but the Hunters slaughtered all seven of the team members. Enraged by this, Roan takes out his death machine and went on a murderous spree, instantly killing the creatures. One of the soldiers who is on the brink of death, begged his captain to help him. But rage and madness can make a man like Roan do unspeakable things. Instead of helping his wounded teammate like a captain should, he shoots his own man to death repeatedly. Nothing else matters to him but starting and ending war, fighting, violence and death. It runs in his veins. The more he hurts someone, the more dominant he feels. After finishing off his own men and the Hunters, he left the scene. Inside of the rig, Draven and his team barricades the main room with their guns ready in their hands. They check every corner of the place, searching for any signs of life. So far, no luck. Just as lightning flashes the area, Jill was horrified by the dead corpse in the chair. Belle came to her side, easing her a bit.

"You okay, Jill?" asked Belle.

"I'm fine." said Jill, catching her breath. "Just a tad jumpy. After all, it is part of the job, right?"

"Yeah. It's all part of the job." joked Belle.

"Let's searched this area." said Jill as she watches her corners. "You with me on this, Belle?"

"Always." says Belle as she follows Jill in the room.

On the other side of the halls, Jane, Vlad and Hunk were barricading the room across the hallway. They're on high alert for they'll never know what would be waiting for them in the shadows. Just as they were about to leave, suddenly, one of the dead workers sprung to life and he tried to attack Vlad. In a swift action, Hunk punched the zombie off of the muscular young cadet.

"Thanks, man." Vlad thanked him.

"Anytime!" said Hunk.

"Hey, guys! Incoming!" alerted Jane, reloading her rifle.

The three soldiers prepared themselves as the zombies emarges from out of nowhere. Half of them are mutated by the S virus, which turns them into half zombie half mutant sea life. The zombies attacks them first. They fought them off with armed weapons and knives. One of the mutant zombies tries to bite Hunk but he retaliated by stabbing the head with his combat knife. Jane kicks off one of them and blasted them to smithereens. Vlad muscled his way through the unholy undead by smashing their heads on the silver walls. After this intense fight for survival, Jane, Vlad and Hunk lefted the room. On the main pier, Draven and Zachary were fighting off the zombies that was swarming from each of the corridors. There is no end to the undead.

"Dammit!" cursed Draven, reloading his magnum. "They've just keep coming!"

"Good thing I have a drone coming in!" says Zachary, operating his drone's coronets. "Can you buy me some time while I initiate heat seeker attacks on them!"

"Ok, but make it quick!" says Draven as he shots a few zombies on the head.

Zachary types the codes to activate the heat seekers from his drone and it fires them at the zombies, destroying them. Draven gave a thumbs up for his cadet.

"Good job, Zac." says Draven.

"Thanks, captain!" says Zachary.

Then the two men continue to move through the rig. Somewhere in the lower deck, I slithered my way up the rig to warn the team that my sisters are coming. Just as I reach the middle deck, I was confronted by a tall muscular Irish man who is Roan Leasker. He was waiting for me, cracking his knuckles and his neck.

"Hello, lassie!" snarled Roan in a nasty tone.

"Captain Leasker!" I gasped. "My sisters are coming! We have to warn the team!"

"Oh no! You'll do no such thing but get out of the way!" said Roan as he grabs me and carries me away with him.

"No! Please! You don't understand!" I screamed, struggling to get out of his strong grasp. "They are coming to kill you all!"

"I understand just fine!" yelled Roan as he found a locking bay. "Not if I kill them first! Then I'll deal with you later!"

He throws me into the room. I looked up to him in fear as he grabs a long thick chains. Before he leaves, he glares at me one last time to say his threats.

"Now you be a good B.O.W. and stay exactly where you are!" says Roan, wrapping the chains on the door handle. "I got some killing to do. No one will know you're here except me. When I'm done killing your kind, I'm coming back for you!"

Before I can do anything, he shuts the door on me, locking me in there with the chains on the door. Then he left me there. He waited by the edge of the rig for my sisters, itching for more fighting and killing. Just as he expected, my sisters climbed onto the deck and then they approaches the Irish captain. Thunder roared in the sky, lightning flashes in the clouds and heavy rainfall wetting the area. Roan clutches his fists, grinds his teeth in rage and prepare his death machine for the action.

"Come on, you whores!" Roan yells at my sisters. "Come at me! I'll rip you all to pieces!"

Angered just as he is, my sisters lounged at him with full force. Roan fires his death machine at them, killing them off one by one. The sight of violence fuels his need for more as he drops his guns and threatens to take out his blades to cut them. Roan enjoys the agony of their screams. Their pain and suffering turns him on. Fighting becomes his strength. He could care less about his dead teammates. It's all about what he wants, which is more fighting, more destruction, more hurting and more conflict. Roan's true nature instantly overtaken his morals of a BSAA soldier. After the showdown with the Sirenians, he lets out his menacing battle cry. Meanwhile, I was despairing over Roan betrayal. He is going to hurt me just like he already did with my sisters. This just in, I heard a gunshot at the chains outside the door. As the door opens, I was relieved when Belle and her team found me. I cried in her arms for I was terrified of Roan's nature. Draven helps Belle comforts me.

"It's okay, Serenity. We're here for you now." says Belle, holding me close.

"Who did this to you?" asked Draven, touching my face. "Who locked you in there?"

"It was Roan Leasker..." I said, whimpering. "He gone mad!"

Enraged by this news, Draven kicks the containers down, disgusted by the way Roan betrays not only me, but his own Delta team and the morality of being a BSAA soldier. Hunk came up to me.

"Where is he now?" Hunk asked me.

"He went off to kill my sisters." I cried. "And then he's going to come back and kill me!"

"What? Your sisters are here right now?" asked Jill.

"Yes they are." I answered her.

"Those damn bitches just don't know when to quit!" scolded Vlad, pounding his fist on the container.

"And that's another reason to take them and Roan down!" said Jane.

Draven pats my shoulder and says this to me.

"Serenity. I promise you that Roan will answer for his actions." he said to me. "He will not lay a hand on you like that again."

I feel so much better now, knowing that they'll protect me with their lives. I feel safe around them. Belle readies her guns as she turns to face the stormy weather out there. We can hear a loud screeching from the distance. More of my sisters are heading our way. Like an army, the Sirenians overwhelmingly surrounded the oil rig, along with more other B.O.W.s. The mission to save all of the workers had just been compromised.

"Shit! This is not good!" says Zachary as he turns to me. "How many sisters do you have?!"

"Quite a thousand of them." I exclaimed.

"They're going to overcome the rig in a matter of seconds!" says Jill.

"Then we need to get the hell off the oil rig fast!" said Draven as he gave out his commands. "Now let's head to the helicopters!"

We all agreed to head to the upper levels where the helicopters were. Just as we got there, Roan stole our ride out of here and left us for dead. Thus angering Draven, Vlad, Zachary and Hunk. He knew we were about to make our escape and he did everything in his power to prevent us from doing so. Just as he was a mile away from the rig, then suddenly, an gigantic B.O.W. shot out of the water and eats the helicopter, killing off Roan Leasker. We witnessed it from the distance.

"That poor Irish bastard!" cursed Jane.

"Well serves him right!" says Zachary.

"I'll contact HQ for immediate pick up." says Hunk as he did just that.

He requested for a spare helicopter pilot to come and get them off the oil rig. The base acknowledged his request and they sent a helicopter to our location. They'll be here in fifteen minutes. Now all we have to do is fend off our pursuers; the Sirenians and the other B.O.W.s. The battle for survival lasted for ten minutes. My sisters surrounded the team, trying to kill them. But with their limited ammunition left, they shot them in their heads, their vital weaknesses. Just as the battle goes on, my sisters suddenly retreat abruptly. We were wondering why they retreated in the middle of the fight. This just in, the rig is being attacked by the same gigantic B.O.W. that ate Roan's helicopter. With its giant tentacles crushing the rig, we are running out of time. Finally, the helicopter arrives just in time. We rushed towards the helicopter as quickly as possible right before the oil rig sank into the ocean. Now the gigantic B.O.W. is aiming to eat us but Zachary has a plan.

"I don't think so, you nasty son of a bitch!" shouted Zachary as he activated his drone's coronets to shoot heat seeking grenades missiles at the monster's mouth, blowing it up on the inside.

The gigantic B.O.W. is no more. By the time we got back to HQ, Draven informed the director the status of the mission. Kirk was a little shocked by Roan's betrayal but then again, he knew this day would come that Roan Leasker would eventually show his true colors when it comes to violence. Consumed by his desire for fighting and dominance, Roan wouldn't put anyone else's interests ahead of his own. For that, he deserves his death. Vlad takes me to the break room, checking if I'm hurt anywhere but it turns out that I'm okay. Belle is relieved for that news. They all have shown me such great hospitality. Vlad even offers me to hang out with them and watch a movie with Zachary, Jane and himself. I accepted his invitation. After all, I wouldn't miss a chance to eat these delicious pizzas they have during a movie night. While I feel safe with them that night, Belle watches us from the corner of the doors. Draven, Jill and Hunk joins her and started their private conversation.

"How was she?" asked Draven.

"She's feeling better." answered Belle. "I'm glad she's still alive. God knows what will Roan do to her."

"Yeah. That two-faced son of a bitch really scared the living crap out of her." said Draven, folding his arms. "If only we knew of his motives, we would've stopped him too."

"But what does he gets out of this anyway?" Jill wondered.

"Who knows?" says Hunk, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. "Whatever his endgame is, he will stop at nothing to make sure he always wins. And we all suffer under his foot. Starting with her."

"I know." says Belle. "Which is why we won't let that happen."

"We swore to keep her safe and that's what we're going to do." remarked Draven, staring at me whom is having fun watching a movie with the team.

But Roan is not the only one we should worry about. Somewhere out in the ocean, my sister Sirenians grew in massive numbers, starting a army of angry vengeful female B.O.W.s of the sea, pledging to wage war on the humans for they caused so many deaths to our thousand fallen sisters. And the fact that they still believe that BSAA is responsible for my abduction. They let out their menacing screech as their battle cry and they swam to the east in order to save me and kill them. Somewhere in a deserted island, Roan Leasker is still alive and he is marooned there. Luckily, he found a serum that a terrorist group called Veltro, used on themselves over six years ago when they attacked Terragrigia. But this time, the serum contains the T Abyss virus mixed with the S virus. Roan Leasker grinned ominously as he finds this as an opportunity to uses it for his fulfillment and satisfy his hunger for violence. But first, he plots seeks revenge on the BSAA for no apparent reason. To make matters worse, he'll use the serum as the last resort. Thus worsening the war between Sirenians and humanity.


	7. Chapter 6: The War Against The BSAA

**_Chapter 6: The War Against The BSAA_**

I woke up in the morning, feeling refreshed. Even though it's not a peaceful sleep due to the fact that I had a nightmare of the same situation yesterday. That man, Roan Leasker still scares me. The look in his eyes shows destruction and brutality. But I have to remember that it is just a dream. When I roam in the HQ, every soldier was so nice to me. They will all greet me with good morning, they become even gentlemen when they open the door for me and even the director Kirk Osborne himself would say hello to me. Whether or not I'm a B.O.W., I don't feel like a threat here nor have I been treated like one. I'm just as human like everybody else. I went into the break room, where Belle and the team are waiting for me.

"Good morning, Serenity!" greeted Zachary as he brews his coffee.

"Good morning, Zac." I greeted back as I pour salt in my drink.

Draven finds it weird that I did just that. Then again, he did remember that I did live in salt water around Terragrigia once. So it shouldn't be new to him.

"How does that taste?" he wondered.

"It tastes salty." I said as I finish my drink. "It helps calm my nerves. You should try it sometime."

"I'll pass." says Draven

This just in, Vlad and Jane comes into the break room to join us.

"So Serenity. Did you sleep well last night?" Jane asked.

I nodded. I tried to shake off this feeling of this confrontation with Roan Leasker. I tried to hide my fears but the team knew that I'm still a little shaky. Belle sat down by my side and comforts me.

"Hey, I'm sorry that he got to you yesterday." said Belle, trying to make me feel better. "If only we knew this would happen, I would've kick his ass."

"He was going to hurt me." I said in a soft voice. "He made me feel powerless. I froze in fear the minute he locked me up in that room. I couldn't stop him or my sisters. Now there's so much bloodshed everywhere. And his screams haunts my dreams..."

I nearly broke down in tears. Belle holds me close in her arms, patting my back. They all gathered around me.

"Don't fret on it, sugar." said Jane, being the tough gal that she is. "He's gone now. So you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Besides, you're one of us now." says Vlad. "Who cares if you're a B.O.W.?! We like you because you are willing to put yourself on the line for others before you. And second of all, I need a expert swimming instructor!"

Everyone laughed along with his humor. He sure knew how to make me smile. From this very moment, I start to cast aside my fears of Roan Leasker for my new friends have cheered me up. Draven gets up from the table and stood strong right in front of me.

"Our job right now is to make sure nothing that dreadful happens to you ever again." Draven reassured to me as he left the break room. "I'll see you guys later."

"So you're going to teach me how to do a backstroke. Huh, Serenity?" Vlad joked as he puts his strong arm on my shoulders.

"Um what's a backstroke?" I wondered.

My confusion puzzles Vlad. He is stunned by the fact that I've been on land for quite some time now and I still don't know what that means. The team laughed with my confusion, which they find it cute.

"Looks like she's not letting you off that easily, Vlad." joked Jane, walking by him.

"Anyways, I gotta go train some new cadets downstairs." says Belle as she leaves the break room. "I'll catch y'all later."

"And Jill needs me to run through some new files on the B.O.W.s." says Jane as she too left as well.

Now it's just me with Vlad and Zachary in the break room now. These two are good men so I'm not fretting over it. So for the rest of the evening, I help the both of them out on gathering materials for Zac's planes in the garage base. He fixes the wings while Vlad works on the engines. Whenever they need a certain tool, I can just grab a few of them with my long hair which impresses them and freak them out at the same time.

"Are you afraid to get grease in your hair?" Vlad asked as I handed him a wrench.

"Why you asked?" I wondered curiously.

"Because I'm doing some messy work over here." said Vlad, being polite. "It is apart of my job here in the HQ."

I crept closer to the engine to take a look at what he's doing. I observed the work Vlad is doing, fixing a certain part of the plane's engine. It is complicated as it looks but I develop some knowledge on the particles. Then I started helping him out on these things. Vlad is even amazed of my skills as I adjusted the particles from right to left and the plane is starting to work. Both of them were shocked of my knowledge.

"How did you know how to do that?" asked Zachary.

"I've learned by watching you guys." I said to him.

"Hehe! Hey, who knows that a siren-like B.O.W. can be a mechanic like me here?!" chuckled Vlad.

Then Hunk came in the garage and wanted to inform us with something.

"If you guys are not busy here, you are all needed in the commissions room." said Hunk. "Like right now."

"Is it urgent?" I asked him.

"That's why I told you guys to come with me." said Hunk as he turns to leave.

We stopped what we are doing and followed him to the commissions room. On our way down the halls, all of the BSAA soldiers are on high alert. I wonder what was going on. We have entered the commissions room where all of the soldiers gathered around. Up on the large monitor screen is showing a diagram, stating that a large group of numbers is increasing and is now heading towards the HQ. Kirk orders Draven to enlarge the footage on the screen. I was shocked to find that my sisters are heading this way. They were all angry with the humans involved with the HQ. Before I knew it, they're declaring war with BSAA. Every team of military specialists went to prepare themselves. Kirk gives out his orders as the entire base went in high alert.

"Let's go, people!" Kirk called all of the soldiers. "This is not a drill! I repeat! This is not a drill! We have been compromised by our unwanted guests! They all look like a army of very pissed off mermaid B.O.W.s! And they are extremely hostile! Let's get a move on, people!"

My worst fears has finally been realized. My sisters are coming here! How did they find the HQ? I stood there frozen in fear for my new friends as everyone in the BSAA gears up with guns and equipment. Then they all rushed to the front lines in defensive positions. They must protect the HQ at all costs. Belle and her team are up there with them right now. All I can do is watch from the commissions monitoring screen. Before I knew it, a large army of my sister Sirenians are slithering their way to the HQ. Horrified, I cringed for the humans as my sisters attack them, killing one soldier off at a time. Most of the bravest men and women stood their ground, fighting off the beautiful but angry B.O.W.s with their limited ammunition. As the war wages on, my sisters overwhelmed the BSAA soldiers by their numbers. They triumph over the humans despite of their weaponry and fire power. The sight of bloodshed hurts my heart as each of the men and women gets killed off one by one. It'll be a matter of time before they slaughter the entire human army and run over the base. Belle, Draven and their team did whatever they could to aid their fellow man but it's not enough to win against the army of my thousand angry sisters. They retreated inside the HQ or they'll be killed along with the other soldiers. Hunk quickly slams the button, closing the door to keep my sisters out. I can't bare to see them get overwhelmed and slaughtered by my Sirenian sisters so I choose to give myself up to my siblings and stop this war. The team tries to stop me from my reckless decision.

"Like hell you are going to do just that!" shouted Hunk as he blocks me from leaving.

"We can't let you take the fall for us!" says Jane.

"And I can't just sit by and watch you all die in the hands of my sisters!" I cried.

"But then, what will happen to you if we let you go?" says Vlad, walking up to me.

"Don't worry, Vlad." I whispered to him. "I'm going to be okay. They won't hurt me. After all, it is me they want. No one else has to die because of me. It's my mess, I have to be the one to clean it up."

"Serenity! We can't just let you do all of this by yourself!" exclaimed Jill.

"She doesn't have to do it by herself." says Belle as she took my side. "I'm going back out there with her."

"But Belle, you can't go back out there!" Draven disapproves. "There's too many of them! You won't survive if you do this!"

"That may be, but I'm not going to let that stop me from helping Serenity." said Belle, standing strong. "Besides, isn't that what BSAA soldiers do? Eliminating bio-terrorism no matter the outcome, right?"

Draven sighs and agrees to his sister's words. After all, he is the captain of the team.

"Ok then. What's the plan, Serenity?" says Draven, turning to me.

"I must draw my sisters away from the HQ." I said as I present myself strongly. "But I'm going to need your help to do so. Can you guys do that for me?"

"Sistah! You don't have to ask us!" joked Zachary, cracking his neck and knuckles. "Cause we are already with you on this."

"If you're going through with this, Serenity, then I'm in!" said Hunk, honoring his word.

"Count me in too!" says Vlad, being the thought guy that he is.

"Oh ho ho! You're so not going to party without me, sweetie!" says Jane, reloading her sniper.

"I guess everyone's going." says Jill as she volunteers as well.

"Alright, Serenity. We'll help you draw your sisters away from here." said Draven as he walks up to me. "On one condition. How do you plan to do just that?"

We collaborate on a plan. I volunteer to be used as bait to lure my sisters away from the base as soon as possible. Once they're far from HQ, Zachary will have his heat seeking bomb missiles aim towards them and desolate the the B.O.W.s in their wake. It's not going to be easy but somebody's gonna have to stop the war. As our plan went into motion, Zachary pilots his aircraft over the base while Vlad drives us away from the battleground. All I have to do is show myself from the back of the army's truck and my sisters will see me. Just as I expected. They noticed that I am in the truck. Enraged by this, my sisters stops slaughtering the other soldiers and began to chase us, leaving HQ grounds.

"It's working!" I communicated to Draven on the earpiece device. "They're chasing after us! They are leaving HQ!"

"Alright then! Vlad?! You know what to do from there!" Draven commanded through the radio.

"Roger that, captain!" Vlad responded back as he drives the truck up the road. "I'm leading the herd away from base. Vlad out!"

My sisters chased after us and we all left the base. Along the way, one of my sisters potentially catches up to us and tries to damage the tires. But Vlad aims his gun at her while Jane temporarily took over the steering wheel for him.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, baby!" says Vlad. "But you're not slicing my shit today!"

He fires at her head, killing her. Then he went back to his drivers seat. I notice that my other sisters are above us from the edges of the rocky cliffs. They tried to ambush us from above. Luckily, Jane and Belle were preparing to shoot them out in midair. The sunny morning became cloudy in a matter of seconds. After a long hour of driving, we are almost there to the spot where Zachary is going to wait for the right moment to blow them away. Jill monitored the situation from the jet's lab.

"They're a half point three miles from the target range!" Jill informed Zachary from the lab. "They're closing in!"

"Copy that!" Zachary complied as he sets up his missiles. "Those zombie trouts won't know what hit them."

"Get ready!" said Draven as he looks through his binoculars, looking out for us. "Steady?! Steady?!"

He sees us from the eastern side, heading down their way. Zachary flies his jet closer, waiting for Draven's command. Hunk is helping Jane and Belle fought off my sisters above us while he's holding onto me so I don't fall out the window. As Vlad drove us down the checkpoint, it is time to bring the inferno to the Sirenians. While waiting for Vlad to go us out of harms way, Draven signals Zachary the minute we're at a safe spot.

"NOW!" Yelled Draven, giving out his commands.

"Burn, baby! BURN!" yelled Zachary as he activates his heat seeking bomb missiles.

He fires the missiles down, seeking my Sirenian sisters. Then the missiles found them and wiped them all out. The bombs built in the missiles did most of the damage. My monstrous sister Sirenians are destroyed. Now that they're out of the picture, we can finally return to HQ. But this just in, a bio-terrorist flies his plane over Zac's jet, ejecting the Hunters to damage his aircraft. Zachary, Jill and Draven fought them off the best they could but the invisible Hunters made it more complicated for Zachary to pilot his jet. Thus making it about ot crash on the ground. Zachary, Draven and Jill jumps off the jet and ejects their parachutes. They watched the jet crashed on the ground. Well at least it kills the Hunters onboard. Just as they landed safely on the ground, we were waiting for them. They rendezvous with us in time.

"Serenity. You did it!" says Draven, smiling at me proudly.

"No, we did it." I said back, hugging him and Belle.

The team laughed in relief for the war is now over or so we thought it was. Just as we were about to leave, suddenly, a knockout gas grenades is thrown at us underneath their feet and my tail.

"Shit! Watch out!" shouted Draven, covering his nose and mouth. "It's a trap!"

The gas knocked us out unconscious and we all fell to the ground. My vision is blurry but I did see a tall figure in a black suit and a mask approach us. Hunk saw him too but due to the crack on his mask, he lie there unconcience. The figure stand right next to me, looking down at me. He uttered his words to me.

"I believe it is time to end this, Ms. B.O.W.!" snarled the tall masked figure.

Not a minute later, I blacked out. Then the figure orders his new inhumane team of bio-terrorists to carry us away into their big truck. Once we're inside, they close the door on us and drove off the scene. Back at HQ, Director Kirk tries to contact us but to no avail. Neither of us is responding back due to being knocked out from the gas and being abducted by a group of bio-terrorists. He had an awful feeling that something is not right. In fact, the war is far from over.


	8. Chapter 7: Serenity Is Kidnapped

**_Chapter 7: Serenity Is Kidnapped_**

Even though I'm knocked out like the rest of my friends, but I can hear the men chatting about the S T abyss virus mixing together. They discussing the possibility with their leader about turning them into something no one could imagine it's possible. My vision is still blurry. Even though we remain unconcience in the armed truck, I can hear the gunshots fired at the B.O.W.s they've encountered along the way. From that moment, the fight went on as they pushed through the abominations and continue to drive on the road. Then thirty minutes later, I finally awoke only to find myself in another watery containment prison. But this time, they have my tail chained to the floor. I look around to see where are my friends are being held at, but there's no sign of them. Then suddenly, I hear a door opening up. I swam up to the surface and see that the tall figure in a mask is approaching the water containment chamber. He stood by the edge of the grid to glance at me. From the intimation of his appearance gave me some strange vibes, like a stone brick falling on top of my heart. I knew it the minute we met, face to face. He knelt down to my level.

"So we meet again, you vile thing." said the masked man.

"What do you mean we meet again?" I asked in confusion.

"You honestly don't really remember when we first met back at the oil rig?" said the masked man. "I'm the one who killed your sisters, abandoned your friends and I wanted to kill you. But luckily for you, I choose not to. In fact, you might be useful for me."

"What?" I uttered quietly under my breath, remembering that day back at the oil rig. "No! You can't mean that you're..."

Then it hits me when the man removes his strange mask and reveal his face to me. That is the face of the same man that terrified me that day. The same man who lets his lust for violence and destruction drove him into betraying us and the BSAA. I froze in pure shock by the sight of his presence.

"Roan Leasker!" I exclaimed in fear.

"In the flesh!" says Roan. "You miss me, lassie!?"

"How could this be?" I exclaimed once more. "How are you still alive? We saw you got eaten by the giant B.O.W.! How did you survived that!?"

"Sweetheart! There's a lot of things you know not about what I'm capable of." says Roan as he stands up.

He went over to the computer stand to run a full analysis on my database. Then he turns to me.

"As you can see here, the reason I choose to keep you alive is because I've learned that you might hold a key to my ultimate triumph at it's finest." Roan explained to me. "While I was marooned on a island, I found a serum of the S T Abyss virus on the beach. This is a weapon used by Veltro, to attack the citizens of Terragrigia. They unleashed the T Abyss virus on the city. Then the higher uppers who run the city used the mirrored satellite to trigger a chain reaction in order to destroy the infection, but left the city unassailable. Since that incident six years ago, Terragrigia remains a watery ruin, now residing on the eastern coast of the Mediterranean Sea. That is until you and your kind make what remains of Terragrigia, your new home."

I stayed silent. From the looks of what he put up on his computer, Roan is planning to do something with the viruses. He is about to combine the T Abyss virus with the S virus together in on deadly serum. But in order to do just that, he must obtain the sample of the S virus, which is in my blood. The tough Irish man took off his military boots, his long black socks along with them and then he jumps into the water. Due to being a strong swimmer, Roan darts closer to me like an Olympic champion. I tried to get away but he quickly grabs hold of me. I struggled but he is too strong. Then he pulls out a needle from his pouch belt and he holds me still.

"Now hold still, lassie!" says Roan as he points the needle at my arm. "It will only sting a little."

He stick the needle in my skin, draining little ounces of my blood. Satisfied, Roan finally has my blood sample to mixed with the T Abyss virus, to make more of them. He lets me go, gets out of the water and puts the sample in the pouch belt. I frozen up on the surface terrified as he turns to face me again.

"With your blood, I can make more of these babies!" says Roan as he puts on his socks and boots. "Can you imagine, B.O.W.!? The S virus along the T Abyss virus can change everything. I'm going to use it for my next ultimate mission; reshape the whole world into a ever lasting battlefield. And I, Roan Leasker, will be the king of domination and destruction!"

"Where are my friends?" I asked for them.

"Your friends?" chuckled Roan. "You honestly believe that those BSAA cadets are your friends? I surely pity you, little B.O.W.. We are supposed to be your enemies as you are to us, humans. A B.O.W.s true purpose in life is to kill and devour humanity. It is written in the stone that we were to kill off each other until the bitter end and yet you choose not to kill us, eat our flesh just like the rest of them? Why don't you do it?"

"It's because senseless killing is wrong." I uttered, lowering my head.

Roan took off his footwear and socks again, and then jumps in the water in order to set the record straight in front of me.

"The truth hurts, lassie." said Roan, putting his muscular arm on me. "You've got to accept it. Humans and B.O.W.s can never co-exist on the same page. It never has and never will be. Cause of monsters like you!"

Hearing him saying such harsh statements about me and my kind felt like a sharp razor blade slicing through my heart. Then I remember that day when Belle said to me, "But you don't have to be just like them. You can be better than them. What you become is entirely up to you". Her words echoes in my head for as long as I can remember. It gave me a slight courage to stand up to him.

"I'm not a monster!" I blunted out. "I'm a Sirenian and I choose to be with the humans, no matter what becomes of me!"

"Don't make me laugh!" snarled Roan as he corners me by the edge of the tank. "You are an B.O.W.! You can never belong here! Not in the BSAA, not Terragrigia, not everywhere! But you're place is with me as long as you can provide me with your blood, we can make an invincible duo, you and I. We can make more powerful terrorists at our command! Incapable of feeling anything physical and emotional, just a indestructible new force of the finest men hellbent on bringing the world to it's knees! I will be their leader and you will be my providence!"

"No! I won't do it!" I retaliated fiercely.

"I don't think you have a choice nor you have any right to refuse." says Roan as he gets out of the water. "I will kill you right now but I'm saving that resort for last. Enjoy your stay here, lassie! Because once I'm done with the virus, you may not live to see what happens next!"

The evil ex captain of the Delta team heads for the exit. Before he can set one foot out of the chamber, Roan turns to tell me about my friends' fate.

"Oh! And one more thing." says Roan, turning around to face me once more. "Your friends are being held in the containment cells on the seventh floor. I doubt they'll come to save you, B.O.W.. I'll make sure of that."

"You won't get away with this!" I shouted.

"Just watch me, lassie!" laughed Roan as he leaves the chamber. "I'll see you later on!"

The door slammed behind him as he left. I sank down to the floor, knowing that he's going to do something that terrible to the world and he just made me into his secret weapon. But I refuse to despair because somewhere in my heart, I know my friends will come for me. On the seventh floor, the team were in their containment prisons. They all have awoken from their unconcience states, only to find themselves in each containment room across from each other. Every one of them, except Draven. They all look around for their captain through the thick glass windows. At the end of the hallway, Draven is being contained in another room for torture, violation and examination. They even stripped him of his gear, weapons, boots and shirt, leaving him shirtless and barefoot. Same with Vlad and Zachary whom too was also stripped shirtless and barefoot, except Zachary's in his tank top. Belle is somewhere in the left halls containment with Jane. Heavily guarded there as well as the other cells. Hunk and Jill are prisoned further down the right. When the guards went to transfer Draven into his holding cell after they've tortuously violated him, he thought this is his chance to make a break for it when the time is right. As they were escorting him to the cell, he stopped.

"Hey! Move it!" the guard demanded, poking Draven with his gun.

"No, man." Draven respond back to him.

"What did you say?" the guard questioned him.

"I said hell no." uttered Draven, retaliating.

"Wise guy, eh?!" says the guard as he hit Draven in the abs, causing him to fall on the ground. "Get up!"

"And I say get down." said Draven as he quickly gets up and combats the guards one by one.

The men tries to take him on but they're no match for his technician skills and good strategy. He took the one guard's key-card and runs off the find his team. Meanwhile, in the second room, Vlad and Zachary were in their containment cells, bored and powerless to stop this ambush before it even gotten to them. The two men fretted over their compromised mission.

"I can only hope everyone else is okay, besides our captain Draven." said Vlad as he looked at the ceiling. "Meh! I could only imagine what they're doing to him in a torture chamber somewhere on this floor. Who knows? It could be us next."

"Not to mention they even removed our gear and leave us half naked!" Zachary complained. "Now I know what it feels like to be a woman violated by a dude!"

"Would you relax over there, Zac?!" said Vlad. "It's not like they're going to rape us all. Not that I want to know or relish on the idea of that."

"Seriously, man!" said Zachary as he shivered a bit. "My feet is cold as hell from this metal floor!"

This just in, the door opened and Draven comes running in the room. Vlad and Zachary was relieved to see that their captain is okay, despite of him going through all of this torture methods they brought onto him. If he hadn't made his move, Vlad, Zachary and the rest of the team would be next. The tough captain uses the key-card to unlock the thick glassed door, freeing both Zachary and Vlad. They both rush out of there to reunite with their captain.

"About time you got us out of there, captain!" says Zachary whom is still shivering through his feet. "The floor is freezing!"

Vlad notices the markings on Draven's torso.

"What the hell did they do to you?" Vlad wondered.

"There's no time to explain." said Draven. "Let's go find the rest of the team and figure out what the hell is going on here!"

The two cadets nodded as an agreement with their captain and the three young men ran out of the room. Along the way, they have to fight off the terrorists who tried to apprehend them. Thanks to their strategic thinking, the three cadets manage to take them all down with every single strike. They push through them with everything they got. When the terrorists are all down, they continued making their way to the other rooms, where Belle and Jane are held at. The guards are tough but the young men are tougher. They knocked the guards out with their combat skills. They entered the room and freed Belle and Jane. The young women were relieved to be reunited with the group.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Jane.

"Sorry about that." joked Vlad. "Traffic jam."

Belle also turns to notice the marks on her brother's torso. She knew they must've tortured and violated his body.

"What happened to you, Draven?" Belle asked out of concern."Don't worry about it." said Draven. "Besides, I've dealt with worse things. This is nothing new to me."

"Are you going to be okay?" Belle asked him.

"I'll be fine." said Draven. "But for right now, we have to get going. OK?"

The team nodded with his orders. Belle begin to notice that someone else is missing.

"Where's Hunk and Jill!" asked Belle.

"We'll find them." said Draven.

"Serenity?" she asked again.

"I don't know but we'll find her too." said Draven as he turns to his team. "Now let's move!"

They all rushes out of the room to go look for the three teammates left. Now they must do so by taking out the men who guarded every corridor. Zachary sprung out from the corners and attacked three men while the others dealt with another group of heavily armed ones. During the numerous take downs of bio-terrorists, the team split into two groups. Jane and Zachary went to go free Jill and Hunk while Belle, Draven and Vlad went to find me. Zachary and Jane made to the room on the right. They knocked out the men guarding the room, took the key-card and freed Jill and Hunk whom too was stripped of their gear. Hunk is in his black socks and Jill is in her tank top. They were relieved to see that their teammates are okay.

"I'm so glad to see that you're both alright." said Jill. "Where's the rest of the team?"

"They went to find Serenity." Jane explained.

"Well ain't that the case?" says Hunk.

"We're were just about to rendezvous with them after we get you two out of there." said Jane.

"And can we do it fast?" complained Zachary, in a hurry to find his boots. "My feet are freezing as hell here!"

"Hmph! Buddy, you didn't had it worse than I have." remarked Hunk humorously. "They numb my feet in a pool of ice cold water and they even try to tickle my feet. I'm not kidding! Not that I'm ticklish there anyway, but I'll say the ice water is worse."

"OK! Let's meet up with the others." says Jill as she turns to Jane. "Are they heading to where Serenity's being held at?"

"Affirmative, Jill." said Jane. "The bio-terrorists must've have her in some section containing water. That's where she'll be. We find her and the team, get back our gear and blow this joint!"

"Ah, the words I wanted to hear." joked Hunk as he cracks his knuckles.

"Well let's go!" says Zachary as he runs out of the room with them. "The sooner we get our things back, the better!"

They all went to find their team. Meanwhile, on the basement watery level, I was just about to lose hope that my friends will ever save me from this monster Roan Leasker. Then I saw a device from the far left of the section that is believed to be the key code. I could be wrong but I'll never know unless I try. I guess there's no time to despair just yet. I crawled out of the water but the chain locked on my tail is preventing me from leaving. It is no use. I'll never get this thing off. But then again, I remember that my hair can expand to unlimited lengths. So I use my hair to reach for the key code. Successful, I tap the key code onto the panel. Since I don't know the pass code to activate the right access to whatever it is, I just have to rely on my wits as I go. After three times of trying to find out the right codes, I finally put in the right code and the unlocks the chain on my tail. Now I'm free. What is left to do is to find my friends, so I slithered out of the aquatic section. Doing so while navigating the facility is not as easy as it is, the minute I've encountered a group of armed bio-terrorists who stood there and aimed their guns at me, firing. I avoid being harmed by their anarchy and took cover behind the pillars. There's so many of them. I may not have any weapons like they do, but I do have my abilities as a Sirenian. I use my screeching to stun the men but I choose not to kill them. So by the time they all fell to the floor, I slipped passed by them. While searching for the elevator, many of the bio-terrorists tries to stop me but I'm not going to let them prevent me from rescuing my friends. So I fought them back as hard as I have to. Even though it wasn't my attention to fight them, but they were all bad and they're going to hurt me and my friends. At this rate, I have no choice but to fight for what I believe in. Finally, I found the elevator. The strange buttons inside of it is rather confusing but I have to make a guess and press the seven one. Then the elevator took me upwards. By the time I reach the seventh floor, the doors slides open. I look around the area. I'm guessing this must be the seventh floor, where Roan have imprisoned my friends. I scowl the floor to search for them, not even knowing that Belle, Draven and Vlad are coming to save me. When they ran to the next hallway, Vlad and Draven both felt the wet floor underneath their bare feet. They knew I was nearby. As they crept closer to the corner, I was ready to attack them. But luckily, I've stopped for I was relieved that they found me.

"Serenity!" sighed Belle as she hugs me, relieved that I'm OK. "Thank god we found you!"

"How did you manage to escape?" Draven asked.

"I learn from you guys." I answered him. "I use those strange things humans use for classified purposes. Whatever these things are."

"I have to hand it to you, Serenity." says Vlad, patting my shoulders. "You're starting to think and act like a BSAA soldier, for a mermaid B.O.W.. I meant that in a good way."

"I know you did, Vlad." I respond to his comment kindly.

"Now that's out of the way, let's rendezvous back to the others." commanded Draven. "Get back our weaponry and gear. Then we'll stop that masked bio-terrorist leader. Whoever he is."

I took a deep breath and inform Draven of the identity of the evil leader.

"Actually, Draven. There's something I would want you guys to know." I said to him.

"Tell me everything, Serenity." said Draven as faces me with concerning eyes. "What did you find out?"

"The bio-terrorist leader is Roan Leasker." I explained to the three teammates. "He's still alive."

Shocked by this news, my friends stood there stunned by the information I am now sharing.

"But how?!" exclaimed Vlad. "We just saw him got eaten alive by that B.O.W.! That's impossible!"

"How did he survived that?!" Belle wondered.

"I don't know how he did it." I said and continued the story. "But I do know that he is planning to use me for something really terrible."

"Like what?" asked Belle.

"He's mixing my blood sample with the serum to merge the S T Abyss virus." I said. "And he's going to use it to cause destruction on the world."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Draven remarked strongly. "Now let's hurry and rendezvous to our team!"

We went to find our team. On the other side, Jill and the others were carefully maneuvering through each corridor while taking out a few men who appose them. During these brutal encounters, they finally found the room where they stored their weapons and gear. They went inside the room and gathered all of their belongings.

"Finally! We got our shit back!" said Zachary, equipping himself. "Goodbye, cold feet! Hello, toasty toes!"

"You need a room over there?" joked Jane, rolling her eyes.

"He sure needs one, Jane." says Hunk, putting his boots on.

"Let's wait for Draven and his group to come here." said Jill as she stood by the door. "They're going to need their gear too, if we're going to fight these scumbags."

She looks out through the window in order to cover for the others while they put their gear and their uniforms back on. From the far view, Jill sees four figures heading their way. It was us, rushing to the storage room with the other bio-terrorists on our tails. She quickly opens the door for us to get in and then slams it on the men. The team has reunited at last.

"You guys made it!" Hunk said in a strong manner.

Zachary runs up to hug me. He is just as worried about me like anyone else here.

"Hey you. Glad to see that you're safe." says Zachary. "Did they do something worse to you too?"

"No, not yet." I said, hugging him back. "The worse is yet to come unless we stop it."

"And that's what we're going to do." said Zachary as he gives me his own grenades. "You'll might need some of these."

"What are those round things?" I wondered.

"We can't leave you defenseless, can we?" joked Zachary, giving off a charming smile. "Even mermaid B.O.W.s need something to fight with."

I smiled back at him. As everyone got their gear and weaponry back, Draven stood proud like a strong soldier, readies his rifle and turns to his team.

"I assume that you all know what to do from here." says Draven. "We infiltrate the building, find the bio-terrorist leader and hit him hard with everything we got. From what if Serenity says is true, Roan Leasker is the bio-terrorist leader and yes, he is still alive. He is now planning something sinister on the face of the world by combining the S virus in Serenity's blood and the T Abyss virus, turning it into Abyss virus. If we move quickly now, there's a slight chance we have to stop him. Put an end the madness Roan will soon brought on the planet. Now let's move out!"

"YES, SIR!" we all responded.

We all went to find Roan Leasker. Many of the bio-terrorists got in our way, trying to kill us. Thanks to our skills and individual strategies, we fought them off one by one. During the fight, we are in for an unexpected surprise when a grayish creature comes oozing its way out of the vents above us. They are disgustingly frightening to look at. They are B.O.W.s called "Gulplers". The Gulplers look like eleven foot frogs, except with a human man's face on top and a large bloating mouths than can swallow a person whole if they get too close to their prey. My friends began firing at will, shooting the Gulpler. It seems that all hope is lost due to the fact that the Gulpler can take so much hits to it's bloated area, but thanks to Vlad jamming a grenade into it's mouth, the explosion damage the B.O.W. on the inside, exposing the parasite from it's back. I went up to the parasite and use my splitting tail blades to cut the parasite away, killing it. Now that the Gulpler is taken care of, we proceeded on to find Roan in the facility. We went on the elevator that takes us to the main floor. That's where we found Roan Leasker, standing proud along with his group of bio-terrorists who volunteered to be his test subjects to his new virus, which disgusted us more than ever. Before I knew it, the men was turned into horrid versions of their humanity. Dead yet mutated. Perhaps a slight intelligence but ultimately, their primal instincts took over. They are no longer humans anymore, just a former shells of themselves. Then Roan orders them to kill us. With their guns ready and my B.O.W. abilities, we battled the mutated terrorists. Thanks to the S T Abyss virus, they enhance incredible strength, faster speeds and undetected stealth, which makes it impossible for us to kill them. To help my friends succeed, I use my Sirenian voice to stun the infected bio-terrorists long enough for the team to dispatch them. Then the monsters are all dead.

"Nice job, Serenity!" said Jill, complimenting me.

"Awesome singing too!" Vlad too also complimented me. "Thanks! That's music to my ears when I fight these creeps!"

"Thank you, guys." I said, blushing.

We turn to Roan who is the last man standing.

"It's over, Roan!" Belle scolded, aiming her machine shotgun at him.

"I think not, lassie!" said Roan as he smiles ominously. "I don't think you all understand the whole situation here. I was trying to reshape the world in my image! The world were I can rule as king of dominance!"

"You're delusional!" shouted Jane.

"I don't see how your vision of a new world could benefit the good of one's country!?" yelled Draven.

"That because you're all too blind to see it the way I see it!" Roan remarked.

"Damn you, Roan!" shouted Jill in disgust. "You are a real monster!"

"Stop whatever it is you're planning to do or we will be force to open fire on you!" Hunk warned Roan.

"Decide wisely, Roan!" Jill enforced.

"For it may will save your life!" snapped Belle.

From the conceiving look on his face, I had a bad feeling that Roan has something up in his sleeve. And I was right, the minute he took out the serum containing the completed vaccine of the S T Abyss virus. Terrified in the slightest, I fear for the worse as Roan shows his virus to the team.

"Oh you already know my decision, my friends." snarled Roan as he holds the serum in his hand. "And I do not regret my decision! I will become king of the new world!"

Roan sticks the needle in his neck and was about to eject the S T Abyss virus into his bloodstream. We prepared ourselves as the evil Irish man shows us the horrid part of his plan.

"Behold the birth of the king of dominance and destruction!" yelled Roan as he ejects the S T Abyss virus into his bloodstream.

The disturbing transformation begins to take its toll on Roan Leasker. We can hear the bones in his body cracked very loudly, his muscles shifted into a gory parts of the body, his skin turns into a unsettling shade of blue and his organs are exposed from the back. The man grew bigger and taller than before. His feet bursts out of his boots, uniform ripped off of his body and he gain fins from his arms, back and calves. After the terrifying transformation is complete, Roan Leasker is now an aquatic merman-like B.O.W. called by the name "Azuran". Before my friends can do anything, Azuran backhands them to the wall. Then he uses his new powers to orb himself over to where I stand on my own tail. He looks down to me.

"Now it is time to get rid of the pests, shall we?!" said Azuran as he kicks the control panel, activating the self destruct sequence.

Then he pounds the floor, making it collapse underneath my team. I watched in horror as they fall into the abyss below. Luckily, they all landed on the platforms on the right. I tried to use my hair to save them but Azuran grabs me away from the edge. He now holds me in his grasp.

"Such pity indeed!" chuckled Azuran. "Oh well! The other B.O.W.s and death can have them. Right now, it is you I want!"

I tremble in sheer terror as Azuran orbs out of the building, taking me with him. Belle sees this and was horrified for me.

"SERENITY!" she screamed on top of her lungs.

Just as they were about to lose hope, suddenly, reinforcements from the HQ came to get them out of there as soon as possible. Hunk, Zachary and Jane were too injured to move a muscle. So Vlad, Draven and the rest of the soldiers carried them away to safety. Belle couldn't believe that Roan Leasker who is now Azuran, got away with me in his hand. From the Mediterranean Sea, Azuran is already swimming away from the scene. His legs formed into a long fishtail the second when he dove in the water. We surfaced on the sea and watched as the building exploded from afar. My heart broke into pieces, knowing that my friends are dead or so I thought they were. Azuran faces me as I was mourning of my loss.

"My friends..." I cried in despair. "They're taking from me again."

"Awe! I wouldn't worry about them, little mermaid B.O.W.." says Azuran with a sinister monstrous tone of voice. "Cause after all, you'll be joining them soon enough! But not right now! You see, I still have plans for you."

Azuran dove in the Mediterranean Sea with me in his grasp. He took me back to Terragrigia to gather all of the resources he could find from my sisters' nests. Then he took me with him to the larger ship of the three queen sister ships. Azuran has taken me back to his new hideout in King Septimius.


	9. Chapter 8: The Rescue Mission

_**Chapter 8: The Rescue Mission**_

Back at the HQ, the team is receiving medical treatment for they are to be healing their wounds. Belle is furious on the fact that Roan, also now known as Azuran, has become even more dangerous than he was before. Not only that, he has me within his grasp in order to make more deadly half B.O.W. army with my blood. Draven is concerned for his sister is not thinking clearly. He tries to reason with her but she is too mad about Azuran. The young woman is so determined to gun him down and take me back from him. While she is washing her face, Draven tries to calm her down. Jill and director Kirk were too also worried for Belle and even me.

"That motherfucker is going to pay for what he did!" said Belle as she dries her face on the towel. "Injuring our team, capturing Serenity!? What's next? World domination!?"

"We will stop him, Belle." Draven reassured his sister. "But we have to be smarter than this. It's what he wants you to feel. Everything is a war to him."

"Your brother is right." Kirk chimes in. "Roan is a crazy maniac who believes that nothing else matters to him but fighting and destruction."

"And that's exactly what he'll get, once I'm done with his Irish ass!" said Belle.

She grabs her weapons and heads to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Draven.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch and save Serenity." says Belle, reloading her guns.

"And how are you going to do just that?" Kirk asked firmly.

"The inimical way." says Belle. "Just watch me!"

She storms out of the washroom area. Jill immediately went after her.

"Belle! You can't just go out there and do this by yourself." said Jill.

"Who's going to help me? You?" said Belle. "Last I checked, the Delta team died in the hands of that creep. Only God knows what drove him into that kind of madness. No wonder someone else is afraid of him."

"Look! Going out there without a clear head is suicide." Jill remarked strongly. "Let's not be rational about it."

Belle stops and turns to face Jill.

"Jill! He has Serenity!" Belle said in a concerning voice. "He plans to kill her before but now he's mutated into a B.O.W.! The worst part is she's all alone with a twisted psycho like him and yet, we're sitting here doing nothing about it!? How is this helping anything!?"

"I'm worried about her too, and you know that!" says Jill in a strong tone of voice. "But half of our teammates are still injured from our last battle with Roan. We have to wait until everyone is healed."

"Yeah? And what will happen to Serenity until then?" says Belle. "Sure it takes a while to heal from injuries but then what? He'll be one step ahead of us before we even get to him in time. Serenity is scared of that man! She's all alone with him and we need to go save her!"

"And we will!" said Draven, approaching the women. "But first, we have to think this through before we could take action. Like finding his new hideout. That is our first priority."

"We have Quint on it right now." says Jill. "He's tracking Roan down as we speak."

"Well I hope he finds him fast." Belle remarked. "Or else Serenity may not be the only one who's life is in peril here."

The three cadets were all concerned for me. Meanwhile, in the sunken King Septimius, I was imprisoned in a watery tomb by the fleshy lagoon somewhere in the ship's crypt. There is no way out for me due to the fleshy matter under his control. The inside of the tomb may look luxurious as it seems but it is too close for comfort. I mourn over the loss of my friends. This just in, Azuran come walking in the room. He wanted to check up on me. To my surprise, even though I'm underwater inside my tomb, he can hear me and I can hear him.

"Feeling comfy?" he asked as he approaches to my tomb, walking on the pink fleshy floor with the substance oozing through his toes. "No? Yes? Maybe? Well good! You might as well get used to it, because you're going to be in there for a long time."

"You're a monster!" I lashed out at him.

"So are you, Miss Serenity! If that's what they call you." says Azuran, folding his arms. "Not that it matters anymore because now that we're both B.O.W.s, the BSAA sees us as a threat to humanity. Only I allow myself to be seen as one. And so will you be too."

"No! You're wrong!" I detested. "I am not a threat! I may be a Sirenian B.O.W., but deep down inside, I'm still human. Nothing is going to change who I am."

The big muscular Azuran laughed at my philosophy, knowing that my words means nothing to him. Not anymore. He is driven by his own madness and his true desire for extreme violence and domination. Those who don't share his vision will be under his foot. Treated as nothing but low life insects. Azuran pounds his hand onto the glass, thinking that he could intimidate me.

"Oh you poor B.O.W. bitch." taunted Azuran. "I honestly don't know what they told you back at the HQ, but that is a lie. They could never accept you. I say it before and I'll say it again, lassie. You're an B.O.W.! A merciless abomination hellbent on devouring humans. Being friends with them is out of the question. Don't you understand? We can never co-exist with people. You, out of everyone alive, should know that by now."

"It's not true." I said, refusing to listen to his words. "I don't believe you."

"I'll make you believe." said Azuran as he leans on my tomb. "Just watch as I command my whole army of oceanic B.O.W.s to go to land and tear the world inside out."

"Your army?" I questioned him.

Azuran called upon his new recruits. Suddenly, an whole army of a thousandth aquatic B.O.W.s came rushing in from every corridor. I was shocked to see so many of them. Hundreds of them and mutated zombies, fifty five hundredth of them were horrifically deformed and the rest looked a lot like my sisters but only they're all both male and female Sirenians and newly Tritons. The B.O.W.s bowed before Azuran, awaiting his orders. The tyrant merman B.O.W. grinned ominously. He was pleased by his own creations. I witness the horrific sight as the mighty Azuran control his B.O.W. army.

"My fellow loyal followers! I have a task for every one of you!" announced Azuran as he gives out his orders. "I, Azuran, King of the ocean, hereby declare war on the BSAA and everyone else who dares to defy my rule! I made you into what you are! Indestructible! Invincible! Immune to weaknesses! Built to destroy and cleanse the world of the plague! The strong will stand, the weak shall fallen! You will serve me! We shall bring bloody hell on earth! We will never stop! And I give this retched planet earth the godly King it truly deserves!"

All of the B.O.W.s lets out an ungodly menacing roar as a sign of showing their support to their legion. As this moment went on, Azuran quoted the words that former FBC director, Morgan Landsdale said years before.

"Abandon all hope all ye who enter here!" said Azuran and he gave out his commands. "Now go!"

All of the B.O.W.s obeyed his command and they all left the King Septimius ship on their conquest to destroy the BSAA and humanity's very existence. My heart sank heavily for the fact that all I've come to know is coming to an end. Azuran observes the situation from the monitors and turns to face me.

"Now you can watch the rest of them die with me." says Azuran as he turns back to face the monitors.

Meanwhile, back the HQ, the nerd Quint is getting really close to finding Azuran's hideout. Then suddenly, an emergency alert pops up on screen. He became shock to see that an army of aquatic B.O.W.s rising out from the Mediterranean Sea and is now on their way to the HQ and other populated areas, threatening millions of people on the eastern coastline. It is the Terragrigia Panic event revisited. Only worst. The world news lines were already reporting the terrifying incident. Many innocent civilians are being slaughtered by the newly evolution of the aquatic B.O.W.s.. Newly Sirenians uses their voices to trance the human men and devour them while the Tritons forms their hands into tridents and fisher hooks to pierce through people's bodies. Horrified by what he just witnessed, Quint immediately rushes out to the clinic, to inform the cadets of the attacks. All of the soldiers in the HQ were all gathered in the coms room to witness the B.O.W.s attacking the innocent civilians and now more of them are on their way to the base. Belle and her team were stunned by this sight. They knew that it was the doings of Azuran. He started the war on everybody, just to prove his new power as an B.O.W. and his status as the king of aquatic B.O.W.s. The director Kirk Osborne orders all of the BSAA soldiers to prepare themselves for the battle of their lives. Perhaps, a war that has just begun. Zachary, Hunk and Jane were still healing from their injuries, but neither wants to stay out of this fight. With the director's permission to seek out Azuran and Serenity, Belle and her team head onto Zachary's jet. They all strapped in their seats the minute they got on board. With the jet's engines firing up and ready to go, Zachary operated his jet to take off from the ground. While airborne, Belle is looking out the window, worrying about me. Draven puts his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"We'll save her, Belle." says Draven in a strong tone. "I promise we won't let Roan get away with this."

"I know, Draven." said Belle. "I can only hope we're not too late."

This just in, Quint radioed the team in time. He informed them that he has finally found Azuran's hideout. According to the nerd of the BSAA department, Azuran is hiding out in the big gun ship; the King Septimius, from our last mission. That's where he deployed his army. If they find him, they'll find me as well. The team acknowledge his whereabouts and Quint sends them the map to King Septimius. Then he leaves the rest to them now.

"Zachary, take us back out to the Mediterranean Sea." commanded Draven. "We're heading back to the King Septimius."

"Roger that, captain!" Zachary responded as he steers the jet out to the sea. "We'll reach the break point in ten minutes."

They are now on their way to the Mediterranean Sea. By the time they arrived to the Mediterranean aisle, Belle and her team geared up in their newly approved wet suits. Thanks to Vlad who upgraded the equipment, they are now ready to take on whatever comes their way. Zachary couldn't go with them on the mission because he is needed in the air strike against the B.O.W.s on land. The best he can do is drop the team off on the spot where they found the King Septimius. On Draven's commands, the team jumps off the jet and doves into the water. They swam into the murky depths of the sea, until they finally found the ship. Just like before, Jane remembers the entrance they got in a couple of months ago. They followed her to the entry point. Before they could enter the ship, they were greeted by the angry Sirenians who was waiting for their return. They've all wanted me back.

"Don't these sea bitches take a hint?" Vlad said in pure disgust. "We're already taken!"

"They're here for their sister, Serenity." says Belle. "They know she's in there. So that's where he's keeping her."

"And they don't look too happy with it either." Jane added in.

Yeah, and we're not here to socialize with them as well!" said Draven. "Get ready everyone!"

My sisters were about to attack them. Without a slight hesitation, Jill and Hunk volunteers to distract them while the rest of the team go to find me.

"You guys go ahead inside." says Jill, getting in front of them. "Hunk and I will keep them busy!"

"Wait! No, Jill!" shouted Belle. "There's too many of them! You both won't survive fighting them all by yourselves!"

"Don't worry about it! We'll manage!" exclaimed Hunk. "Just go in without us!"

Draven swims up to pull Belle in with him.

"You heard them, Belle!" says Draven as he drags his sister away. "They're buying us time! We gotta go!"

Belle breaths heavily in defeat. She doesn't like the fact of leaving her teammates behind but for the sake of the mission, she honors her teams' bravery and head inside with Draven, Vlad and Jane. Jill and Hunk stayed back to fight off my sisters. The underwater battle ignites as the two mercenaries holds their ground against my sisters.

"Ready, Jill?" says Hunk, preparing to fight.

"I'm ready when you are, Hunk." Jill complied.

With their weapons at hand, they fought off my angry sisters. Inside the ships hallways, the team swam further in the eerie corridors until they stumble upon an air pocketed space above them. There, they found a dry entrance that may lead them to the mysterious labs hidden within the ship. This is no surprise to Draven for he is aware of what secrets the King Septimius might hold. Their newly improved wet suits turns back into their military forms and they headed down the creepy hallway. Along the way, they encountered the second hall that is covered in masses of pink rotting flesh and white puffy egg zits that can expand its size and explodes hot acids on a subject if they were ever to get too close. The team carefully maneuver their way around the eggs without setting one off. Just as they were halfway through, Vlad was nearly attack by the smaller B.O.W.s that appeared out of nowhere and tries to bite his face off. Thanks to his quick reflexes, he punches one of them off. Draven killed the second B.O.W. with his knife and Vlad tosses the last one away. The B.O.W. slammed into the gap of the egg stands, accidentally setting off the egg. The minute it expands to a large size, they knew they're going to be in trouble.

"That's not good..." Vlad said in a concerning tone.

"Everybody MOVE!" Draven shouted.

The eggs started exploding in the same time, spewing quite amounts of deadly acid across the hall. The team has no choice but to run as fast as they can. They must reach to the exit before they ended up getting liquefied to death. In a few moments to spare, they're almost at the exit. But one egg almost trapped Belle with its growing size. Jane notably ran back to save her best friend. She succeeded in saving Belle's life but suddenly, the egg erupted and acid splashed all over Jane, liquefying her entire body. She screams painfully in agony as she watches herself slowly dissolving before her very eyes. Horrified by this, Belle tries to help Jane but Draven pulls her away from this disturbing sight. There is nothing else she can do but watch her childhood best friend melt into a gory mess. Belle can't believe that she just witnessed her best friend Jane die in front of her. Draven gave his condolences to his fallen comrade but soon afterwords, he told his sister that they have a mission to accomplish. Belle castes aside her grievances and nods in response. Now it's just Belle, her brother Draven and Vlad, continuing their mission. Meanwhile on the coastline of the Mediterranean waters, Zachary, alongside with the other pilots, fought the B.O.W.s with airstrike tactics and fire power. The battle is really tough due to the fact that the B.O.W.s can be persistent when they want to be and the bigger ones swimming underwater, waiting for the right moment to pounce one their prey. But all of the BSAA pilots were all trained to handle these situations anyway they possibly could. The B.O.W.s had the upper hand but Zachary outsmarted them by vanishing through the clouds and then surprise attack them with homing missiles. There is no escape for them now. With that blast, the B.O.W.s that invaded land is no more. Zachary and the other pilots thought they have won. How wrong they were again. The big B.O.W. arises from the waters and ate the three other pilots' fighter jets. Zachary is horrified by this surprising sight but he is not going to let fear get the better of him. He flies his jet towards the monster, engaging for battle.

"That's for eating my co-pilots, you overgrown son of a bitch!" Zachary shouted.

He fired his machine gun missiles at the gigantic B.O.W.. The beast took a little damage from that but Zachary is not alone. The remaining two pilots flied to his side and fired at the monster as well. No matter how many gun-power shots were fired at it, the gigantic B.O.W. is not going down without a fight. It opens its mouth and giant snake-like parasites shot out from the throat, attacking the other fighter jets. Now Zachary is the only one left to fight this unholy beast. He requested for backup but the HQ is already overwhelmed by the angry Sirenians who came to avenge their fallen sisters of the eastern seas. So he is left to fight the B.O.W. all by himself. Refusing to back out now, Zachary gave everything he got by firing homing missiles at one parasite at a time. Now that the parasites are all dead, the giant B.O.W. lets out its menacing roar as it was about to die. In its final hour, the B.O.W. lounges out of the water in attempts to eat Zachary's jet. He carefully dodges it's mouth as much as he could. The odds are in his favor, but for how long? Not a moment too soon, the giant B.O.W. uses its parasite-like tongue to damage Zac's jet in midair. From that attack, Zachary's time is running out. In his last attempt, he set his backup plan in motion. Atomic bombs in the back of his jet. As the B.O.W. jumps out of the water again to finally eat him, Zachary activates his atomic bombs, setting it off in thirty minutes before he falls prey to the monster. While the bombs counted down to the last final seconds, Zac honors his regrets of not being able to see me again alive.

"I'm sorry, Serenity!" Zachary said to himself quietly.

Instantly, the B.O.W. ate Zachary's fighter jet whole. Then the atomic bombs explodes from the inside of its belly, destroying the monster once and for all. What remains of the B.O.W.'s carcass sank into the depths of the sea. The other BSAA soldiers, fighting on the coastline, cheered for a little bit but later gave their respects to their fallen comrade, Zachary Nickleson. They honored him for his bravery and courage. Meanwhile, in King Septimius under the sea, the three cadets navigated the corridors of the ship, searching for Azuran and me. They stumble upon a steel door that can be accessed by the scanner panel on the right. Thanks to his mechanical skills, Vlad override the systems' security code and activated the opening steel door. As they entered through the doorway, they found themselves in a part of the ship that they have never seen before. A huge hallway that leads to another steel door at the end of the long halls. Belle figured that it may lead them to Azuran's new hideout space and the secrets that the ship may hold. Draven leads the way as they head towards the door on the end. While they were halfway through the halls, the team were suddenly confronted by the large number of huge clawed B.O.W.s. The three BSAA cadets fought their way through the enemies. But then, another group of B.O.W.s came crashing in and tries to slaughter the team. In a quick reaction, Draven blinds them with his white grenade, leaving Vlad to do the rest by punching them, one at a time. By doing so, became his undoing as one of the blinded B.O.W.s unknowingly knocks Vlad on the ground. Belle and Draven sees this and tries to get to him in time. As their sight returned, the B.O.W.s quickly cornered Vlad. Knowing that it is his fate, Vlad turns to the Booker siblings and shakes his head, bribing them not to get any closer for it is too late for him now.

"Go! Save Serenity!" shouted Vlad. "Save the world!"

"No, Vlad!" Belle screamed. "We are not leaving you! We coming to get you out of there!"

"It's too late!" Vlad responded loudly. "There's too many of them. If you two stay here, you'll both die! And there will be no one left to stop Roan!"

"Vlad!?" Draven exclaimed in question.

"Just GO!" screamed Vlad, urging them to go. "Finish the mission!"

"But Vlad, we-" said Belle before she was interrupted by Vlad's last request.

"Don't worry about me! Just GO!" Vlad screamed for the last time.

Draven then urges his sister to honor their comrade's wish. In a swift motion, the two left the scene. Now Vlad is left to face the unholy abominations. One of the B.O.W.s smacks Vlad off the bridge and he fell in the watery ravine below. He survives his fall but not for long. The swimming B.O.W.s joined the other B.O.W.s as they all swarm around the room, surrounding Vlad. In his last moment, Vlad dug deep into his pouch and he found Zachary's handmade grenades with the card stating, "Happy Belated Birthday!" The muscular soldier grinned for the joke made him have his last laugh.

"Zachary Gerald Nickleson." says Vlad, reading the card. "You one slick son of a bitch."

Then he sets off the grenades, instantly blowing the B.O.W.s away but also killing him in the process. From the end of the hall, Belle and Draven witness Vlad's sacrifice. They have lost another comrade. They each gave their lives to fight off the horrid invasion. Refusing to mourn now, both Belle and Draven cannot pause for another minute. They know what they must do. They have to finish the mission, not for my sake but for everyone else's in the world. Draven puts his hand on the pad, accessing the door. It opens up for them. The two soldiers quickly entered the last steel door and continue to navigate their way to the remaining labs. The only secret in King Septimius. They boarded the elevator which takes them upward to the main labs on the thirty third floor. Upon arriving in the main labs, Belle and Draven followed their protocols and checked every corner to make sure that there's no hostiles on sight. So far, there's no sign of them. Draven gives out an all clear signal to his sister. Belle complied by nodding strongly. So the two strong cadets scowl the labs in search for some clues, something of use or another entirely. During their protocol, the military siblings came across a chamber covered in rotting, oozing, living pink flesh. When they both enter the room, they found me there, contained in a huge watery tomb in the middle of the fleshy floor. Belle is relieved to see that I'm okay.

"Serenity!" she exclaimed.

I raise my head up after hearing her voice. The minute I turn to face them, I too am relieved to see that they're okay as well. I knew they've come for me. The two rushed towards the tomb. Draven bangs on the glass with the tip of his automatic rifle until it shattered. Water spills all over the floor. Draven and Belle got me out of there. I shed tears of joy for the first time. I was so happy to see them again, so I hug the two siblings in pure joy.

"I thought you were both dead." I said to them.

"It'll take more than that to get rid of us that easily." says Belle, winking at me. "But none of that matters right now."

"She's right." said Draven as he checks me out, seeing if I'm hurt. "Now what about you? Are you alright?"

"I will be, now that you guys are here." I replied with a nod.

Then I soon realize that somebody else is missing from the group.

"Where's the rest of our friends?" I asked them.

Belle lowers her head for she couldn't find the words to speak of their loss. So Draven did the talking for her as he told me everything that happen to them while on their rescue mission.

"We all gave our best to save you, but they lost their lives in the process." said Draven.

I could feel my heart breaking again after hearing that. They all have been good to me for quite a long while. We've been through a lot of nightmarish ordeals together and now they're gone. Both Jane Caiman and Vlad Hudson are both dead and we also haven't received a word from Zachary Nickleson either. Well at least Belle and her brother Draven are still alive. Thank Terragrigia for that.

"Our colleagues were true soldiers." says Belle, breaking her silence. "Their deaths will not be in vain. That, I can promise."

Draven got up from the floor and being the gentleman like he is, he helps me get up on my tail-fins. Belle did the same as well.

"Come on. Let's get the hell out of here." commanded Draven, readying his rifle.

Before we could leave the fleshy chamber, we were suddenly confronted by Azuran, who happens to appear out of nowhere. He was going to check up on me but now seeing the three of us reunited, the evil tyrant took extreme measures into his own hands.

"Apologies have been met, my friends." snarled Azuran as he pounds on the button, locking the security doors behind him. "But no one is going anywhere!"

Belle and Draven aims their gun at him. I was tempted in hiding behind them but I didn't let my fear get the better of me. So I stood strong as well. The tall Azuran approaches us like the monster he has now become.

"Roan Thomas Leasker! Your reign of terror and destruction ends here!" Belle yelled at him.

"Stand down and turn yourself in!" Draven yelled as well. "Or we'll be force to open fire!"

Azuran laughs ominously for he knew that he has come so far just to surrender to the like of two BSAA soldiers.

"You lassies will not do shit!" taunted Azuran with a proud tone. "Not while I'm still running the show!"

He charges right at us without warning and tries to pound us. We dodged his assault but his brutal strength cause the floor underneath us to crumble and we all fell down with him. We fell into the water below us and Azuran is darting right towards us at high speed from his tail. Belle and Draven both took my hands and I swam as fast as I could in order to get them away from him as possible. Despite of my efforts, He caught up to us. Azuran clawed onto Draven's leg, injuring him. I was horrified to see him bleed out. He wouldn't let go of Draven. To save her brother, Belle throws a pulsar at Azuran, only stunning his eyes. For that, he lets go of the soldier's bleeding leg. Then I quickly drag my friends to the surface. Upon submerging, we look for a hiding space to barricade in, because of Draven's injury. He cannot fight back at this rate. If we don't hurry, he'll bleed to death. So Belle and I helped Draven over to the hiding spot and lie him down on the ground. Belle quickly search for a medical kit and found a bandage tape on the broken shelf. She rushed back to us and patched her brother up. While we're doing so, Azuran rises from the water after his sight is returned. Angrier than before, he punched the pillars next to him and awhile he searches the big chambers for us. During that, he utters his words loudly enough for us to hear him as he finishes what Draven called him before.

"And for the record, Bookers! I am Roan Leasker no more!" he bellowed to the echos of the chambers. "Under your last breath here, you can call me Azuran! King of the new world of B.O.W.s!"

So this is it, he had us in a corner. If he finds us while taking care of Draven's leg, we are done for. What can we do? Now that a big war is on the rise. With his army of B.O.W.s, my sisters are against the humans, it seems that all hope is lost. More people are dying, some are reanimated into mutated zombies and to that, it seems that Azuran has won.


	10. Chapter 9: The Final Battle

_**Chapter 9: The Final Battle**_

The war wages on and the fight for survival is on the rise. The stakes are higher than it should have been before. The B.O.W.s nearly wiped out half of the population on the coastline. The BSAA did what they could to push back on the great big threat but it is almost nearly impossible for them now. The director himself, Kirk joined the fight. He can no longer sit there and watch his good fellow men and women die in the hands of these abominations. So he took matters into his own hands and blasts multiple Tritons with his shotgun. As long as Azuran is still alive, humanity is in trouble. At this rate, it's the end of life on both land and sea if these things are left to continue bringing a nightmarish apocalypse to the humans. It is Raccoon City meets the Terragrigia Panic event; all in one terrible day. More humans are dying to these things, even the fallen soldiers of the BSAA. While the war on shore is happening now, we have our own battle with the tyrant that started it all; Azuran. In the barracks of the King Semtimius ship, the monstrous Azuran keeps punching through the broken pillars and platforms until he found us. We were taking cover in the broken ruins out of plain sight while Belle patches her brother's leg up. It stings a bit but being the tough man that he is, Draven show no signs of distress nor suffering the pain Azuran cause upon him.

"There! That should do it." says Belle as she finishes up with the bandage. "Can you move?"

"I'll manage." said Draven. "We can't wait in here forever. He's going to find us either way."

"Then we'll have to outsmart him." suggested Belle.

Draven nods to her suggestions. I sat there quietly. Seeing his injured leg gives me a painful reminder of all the good things I've now lost to my angry sisters and Azuran. With his army of B.O.W.s terrorizing the humans on land and killing them, I just had a feeling that all hope is lost. My heart is breaking again. Draven and Belle turn to me, noticing that I am giving in to my fear and sorrow.

"Serenity?" said Belle, concerned about me. "What's wrong?"

"This...this is all my fault." I whimpered.

"What are you talking about?" Draven asked in a soft tone.

"I am the cause of all this." I cried with my voice shaking. "I helped him bring destruction to everyone. He is right, I am a monster."

"No you're not!" Belle reassured me. "You've done some good and you know it. Don't let him get to your head."

"But now everybody's dying because of me." I cried, lowering my head. "I can't believe I allowed him to use me for his advantage and it worked. Now I have lost some of my best friends in this disaster. Jane Caiman, Vlad Hudson, Zachary Nickleson; they all dead. If only I never should've left Terragrigia, this wouldn't had happened. I'll never forgive myself..."

I shed tears once again. I buried my face on the palms of my hands, sobbing. I couldn't bear to see anyone else get killed by other B.O.W.s but there is nothing I felt that I could do. Azuran is too powerful now. Draven and Belle were both distraught as they see me cry. I don't want to lose them too. I don't want to see them die in the hands of Azuran once he finds us. Then suddenly, Draven crept up and hugs me, holding me close to him. I don't understand his motives when he did just that. Then he gently whispered in my ears.

"It is not your fault." said Draven softly. "I don't ever want you to think such thing. Azuran forced you into it, not you."

"Draven..." I uttered quietly in confusion.

"Besides, no one knows when will become of this here." says Draven, gently comforting me. "But you should not worry about it too much. There's still a chance that we can put an stop to this and we cannot do this without you."

His words uplifted my heart for I never seen that kind of compassion coming from a strong tough soldier like him. After this moment, he looked me in the eyes.

"You are our friend, Serenity." said Draven, showing a proud smirk. "You're one of us, like Vlad said. And yes, I wish they are here with us now but they're not. But I promise you their deaths will not be in vain. We will make Azuran pay. And you know what else? I'm actually kinda glad that we met you, Serenity."

"Are you really?" I wondered.

"Yeah, we are." said Draven as he wipes away my tears. "Since the day we found you at the ruins of Terragrigia, we were sent there on a mission to wipe out the B.O.W.s dwelling there. But you have shown me that you're different than your sisters and proved that you can be reliable and dependent. You are unique, kind, full of life and is willing to put yourself first before others. And that's why I'm proud to have you on my team."

"Me too." said Belle, adding in. "We really do like you, Serenity. Not as a colleague, but a friend. No, a family. We love you like you're our newly adopted sister."

I never felt so much love than I could ever have from someone other than my sisters, the Sirenians. They really do care about me despite of the fact that I'm a B.O.W.. They have considered me as their own sister. While the sentimentality lasts for how long, Draven pushes himself to get up on his knees and readies his guns. He turns to me one more time.

"So how about we show Azuran not to fuck with us Bookers!?" said Draven in a strong proud tone. "What do you say, Serenity?"

"Oh Belle! Draven!..." I said in a relieving tone.

Then I cheered up a bit and nodded strongly. We are not about to let Azuran have his way any longer. It is time to end this nightmare that he brought upon the world. While the aqua tyrant is busting through the platforms just to find us, we hid behind the labs pillar, forming a plan on how we approach him with everything we got.

"It'll be a matter of time before he tears the ship apart." said Belle as she takes a peek over her shoulder. "So what's the plan, captain?"

"We could close in on him with a surprise attack." Draven says, lying down the tactics. "Or maybe find something we can use to distract him long enough for us to pull a fast one and take him out."

"I think I can slow him down." I added in.

"How are you going to do that, Serenity?" Draven asked me.

"My sirenian screech." I suggested. "It is one of our deadly traits. It could kill an opponent instantly. I never use my full potential on anyone until now."

"So you think you can use your screech to stun him?" asked Belle.

"I can give it a shot." I said.

"Ok so do it." commanded Draven. "But use your power carefully."

"Right. I'll do it." I responded as I turn to slither to the water. Then I turn to them. "You two may want to cover up your ears. I might get loud."

They both nodded and equipped themselves with earplugs to protect their ears. As Azuran crept closer to the watery spots, I began singing in the echoes. I hope it'll lure him to me. To my surprise, it did. Azuran heard my voice and followed it to where I was. Belle and Draven waited in the shadows for the right moment to attack. Azuran found me sitting on the broken wreck upon the waters. He grinned as he nourished his sharp nails.

"I found you, little bitch!" snarled Azuran as he approached me ferociously.

The minute he got closer, then suddenly, I changed my tune. I started screaming at him, instantly damaging him all over. When he is too weak to move, I quickly signaled my friends for the ambush. Then Belle and Draven sprung out from the shadows and opened fire on the aquatic B.O.W. tyrant. It's working! He is falling back! My screeching stunned him long enough for the military Bookers to land a hit on him and finish him off for good. Then he fell back into the water. Just as we thought we ended the cause of our misery, we thought we have won the battle. But we were wrong once again. Azuran's tail shot out of the water and nearly attacked Draven and Belle. Luckily they manage to dodge it but for how long? Azuran arose from the murky waters and towers over the siblings. He does not look too happy with our efforts to stop him. I quickly rush towards my friends but I was too late. Azuran is fed up with the fact that we are trying to put an end to his war and he vowed to end us.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Azuran as he uses his own sonic screech to fire back at us.

His power threw us off balance and both of the Booker siblings slammed across the walls. As for me, I fell onto to floating platform on the water. His sonic screech is ten times more powerful than mine alone. The power of a male aquatic B.O.W. can overpower a Sirenian like myself and I was left there damaged, unable to move. Azuran can no longer tolerate any resistance from us anymore. Looking at me first and then the anti-serum across from where I am, Azuran figured that he can make us suffer his wrath, only by using the anti-serum to strip me of my B.O.W. abilities. He grabs the serum, loads it into the ejection needle and is now heading towards me. From across the broken labs, Belle and Draven were both in pain. The effect of the sonic screech left them damaged as well as I am. From afar, they see Azuran picked me up in his bare hand. Unaware of the serum that might do some harm to me or change me into something no one thought would be possible. Rather than waiting around to find, they tried to move their limbs and save me. Azuran knew the sight of seeing me in danger would tug on their heartstrings. So he tease the soldiers by showing them the anti-serum and threatened to eject it into me. They begged him not to do it. They try to retaliate but they were too late. Azuran sticks the needle into my neck and ejected the anti-serum into me. The effects of the anti-serum slowly altered my body and my pulse. Then I was out cold. Belle screamed in horror as Azuran drops my body on the ground alongside near his bare feet. Enraged, they pushed through the pain and went trigger-happy on the aquatic Azuran. Draven screamed in rage while he fired quite amount of rounds at the tyrant's head and Belle uses her upgraded stun rod to attack his legs. Their efforts did do them justice and damage the monster a little, but then Azuran pushed back. He grab hold of the two siblings and attempts to crush them with his big bare hands. They can almost feel their bones cracking and hearing their painfully screams satisfied the evil Azuran. Just as they were about to loose their grip on their lives, a grenade was fired at Azuran's head. He turned to see that Jill Valentine and Hunk firing their rounds of anarchy at him. They manage to survive the fight against my sisters after all.

"Put our cadets down now!" Jill demanded.

Azuran didn't say a word. In fact, he is far gone a few minutes ago. Just a former of himself. No intelligence, no thought, no nothing. Just inhumane instincts due to S T Abyss virus taking its toll on him, altering his brain entirely. Now just a derange beast hellbent on devouring what left of humanity. Hungry for flesh and blood, he lets go of the Bookers and starts charging after Jill and Hunk. They fired back at him with the ammunition they have left to help take him down. When he got too close, they dodged his attack and he got his hand stuck on the wall. Now Jill and Hunk rush to Belle and Draven, aiding them on their injuries.

"Are you two okay?" Jill asked.

"We'll live, thanks." said Draven, fighting the pain.

"But how did you two survive, fighting off the Sirenian B.O.W.s?" Belle asked them.

"Let's just say, they are no different than other infected hostiles." says Hunk, cracking his neck. "Let's leave it at that.

They both help them on their feet.

"Now what should we do about him?" asked Jill as she stood strong. "We can't just leave him roaming around, can we?"

"No, we're not." says Draven as he reloads his guns. "We are going to bring him down or die trying."

"Just what I want to hear." joked Hunk, readies his automatic shotgun.

"Let's put an end to Azuran's shit!" said Belle

"Let's move out!" commanded Draven.

Azuran got his hand unstuck from the wall and is now facing the soldiers. He darted at them as well as they are charging at him. The battle for survival has just begun. With their lives on the line as well as others, the BSAA soldiers fought Azuran with everything they got. Just when he had the upper hand, but they outsmarted him with their skills. The container tombs with hot liquid metal is right behind the aquatic tyrant. Belle has an idea. If they can push Azuran back to the unit and get the hot liquid metal on him, it'll stop him for good. So the soldiers put their plan in motion. The other three distracts Azuran while Belle delivers the final blow. With her sniper at hand, she aims at Azuran while Draven shot the glass, making the liquid spill out. Now the rest it up to his sister.

"This is for Jane, Vlad, Zac and Serenity!" shouted Belle as she shot Azuran in the eyes.

It painfully blinded him and he stumbles backwards onto the glass, causing it to break. The container unit shattered and hot liquid metal spilled all over Azuran, burning him to death. His death cry echoes the entire sunken ship. They have won the fight against him but soon their victory has been cut short when the ship went into a self-destruction sequence. It is like Azuran planned it all along. He knew he would loose control of his humanity from the S T Abyss virus. He also knew that the battle would end with his timely demise. So as a last resort before he died, he activated the self-destruct switch from the inside of his decaying blood. It's his way of saying; if he goes down, he's going to take us with him.

"That's not good!" exclaimed Jill. "He set off a self-destruction mode!"

"We can't stay here any longer!" said Hunk. "We gotta move!"

"Agreed!" said Draven.

"Wait! We can't just leave Serenity!" Belle exclaimed as she runs off to find me.

"Belle! Wait!" shouted Draven as he chases after her.

They all rush to find me. Belle remembers where my body is, so she led the team to the floating platform. When they found me, they were shocked to see what my body has become.

"What has he done to you?" Belle uttered quietly under her breath in shock.

"We running out of time!" Jill reminded the team.

"Agreed!" said Hunk as he grabs onto a piece of white clothe and tosses it at Draven. "Wrap this around her and let's get the hell out of here!"

"Right!" Draven responded as he wraps the white clothe around me and then picks me up in his arms. "We need to find a way out of the ship!"

"There's the exit up on the third level deck!" said Belle, pointing at the platforms from above. "There's an elevator that could lead us to the escape pods prepare on the loading bay. I'm not sure if the pods will work but we have to try!"

"Well it's better than waiting around here to find out!" says Jill.

"Let's head to that elevator!" said Draven.

The four soldiers head up to the third level deck. The made to the elevator and it took them to the sixth level floor. That's where the escape pods are. If they hurry, they might have a slight chance that they could survive before the ship explodes. When the elevator reaches the sixth floor, the team ran through the collapsing halls as fast as they could until they made it to the escape pod bay. There's only one left that still works. They all entered the pod. Draven puts my body down beside Hunk and operates the controls. He manage to activate the pod and it launch them out of the sunken ship. The minute they were out in open water, it wasn't long until the ship has exploded. After that, the King Semtimius is no more. What is left for them is wait as the pod takes them upwards. Belle looks at my body and wonders if I'm going to be okay. Draven shows his concerns for me as well. Not a moment soon, the pod arose to the surface. Hunk contacted the HQ, requesting for a chopper to pick them up from the Mediterranean Sea. The HQ responded back to his request and they immediately sent a chopper over to the rendezvous point. The chopper arrives at the sea. They all climb up the ladder to board the chopper. Draven has to carry me up there with him. While they all on board, they finally left the Mediterranean Sea. Over on the coastline, there were a lot of dead bodies everywhere. The BSAA medical unit are attending to aid a few survivors while the other units covered up the deceased. Kirk couldn't believe how many number of deaths the B.O.W.s have caused. So many people were slaughtered mercilessly and half of the BSAA's finest fleets are now dead, Zachary Nickleson included. This has been the darkest bio-terrorism attack in history. The units wraps up the nastiest scene ever and call in the rest of the living remaining soldiers who fought off the B.O.W.s. So from this moment on, the darkest day of the war on the Mediterranean coastline will always be remembered by the rest of the world who is watching the news headlines.


	11. Chapter 10: New Life, New Calling

_**Chapter 10: New Life, New Calling**_

It took four weeks to clean this miss up, especially from the aftermath of the B.O.W. war. Kirk did his part to come forward with the press on the following week. He address the public that the bio-hazard has been detained. Then he ask the press to have a moment of silence for the fallen who fought the late Azuran's army of B.O.W.s. Three of Draven's colleagues are one of the fallen. Jane Caiman, Vlad Hudson, Zachary Nickleson and the list goes on. They'll never be forgotten. The rest of the others who devoted their lives to help other human beings still remains classified. As for Draven and his sister, Belle, they were at the clinical bay, waiting for the news of my well being. Then a minute later, one of the medical workers came out of the room. The two strong siblings got up from their seats, hoping to hear that I'm going to be okay. The medic approach them and inform them of the procedure.

"How was she?" Belle asked him.

The medic man sighs heavily and expressed this news to them.

"She seems to be doing okay." he said. "She's still alive and kicking, so it's safe to say that you friend is lucky to remain breathing."

Before they could be relieved of the news, the man is still not finished as he continues to share the rest of the news.

"However, there is something you might want to see." said the medic man as he urges Belle and Draven to follow him.

They entered the room and saw me covered in white medical cloth. As Belle walks closer to me, she notices a slight change to my physique. It seem that the effects of the anti-serum has completely rendered me of my capabilities. Not only that, it also altered my appearance as well. My tail has turn into legs, my pale features faded into a fair shade of rosy skin, my blue eyes are normal like a human and my body warmth matches hers. I am no longer a Sirenian B.O.W. anymore. I'm just a normal young woman like the rest of everyone in the HQ. Belle sat by my side.

"Oh Serenity. I am so sorry that this had happened to you." said Belle. "If only we could, we would have prevent it. I'm sorry that Azuran took your abilities from you."

"No, don't be sorry, Belle." I reassured her for I am not fretting over what has happened. "To be honest, I'm actually glad that he did me a favor. So I should be thanking him for that."

What do you mean?" Belle wondered.

"I mean that being a Sirenian B.O.W.? It's so lonely." I said to her. "Having to be the only one who has a conscience and the rest of my sisters are dead on the inside. What remains of them is the monstrous shell of themselves. No mercy on the living, devouring their flesh and possibly killing them. I can't live like that anymore. So Azuran actually did me a favor back there; granting my wish."

"To be where the humans are?" joked Belle, enlightening up the mood.

"I guess you can say that." I responded humorously. "Though I do have to admit, I miss being able to swim really fast with my long aquatic fishtail."

"I bet you would." says Belle, chuckling along with me.

As we were having our girl time, a BSAA agent came into the clinic room a minute later and stood strong before us. He has something to tell us.

"Lieutenant Belle Booker! There is someone who wants to have a word with Miss Serenity." said the military agent. "He requests that you step out for a minute please!"

Sure thing! Roger!" Belle complied as she got up from the bed and turns to me. "I'll be right outside. So I'll see you later on, Serenity."

"Ok Belle." I said in response as I watched her leave with the man.

"Then a second later, another strong man has enter the room. I don't know him but I have heard of him from his peers. He is the most respected man in the BSAA. He is the one who fought against the evil rogue agent named Albert Wesker, also known as the man who is associated with the Umbrella corporation. And his reputation surely proceeds him everywhere he goes. That man is named Chris Redfield. He is the legendary soldier of the BSAA who fought against B.O.W.s for years and now he is standing right in front of me, observing me from head to toe. Luckily, he doesn't find me to be a threat. Instead of that, he took the time to get to know me. The tough man sat down on the chair and faces me.

"You must be Serenity, the former B.O.W. who chose to help the BSAA stop bio-terrorism. Am I right?" he asked me.

"Yeah, that's correct." I respectfully nodded.

"I am Chris Redfield." he greeted me with a handshake. "I've heard a lot of things about you. According to the database, you saved some lives and fought against your own kind. How do you feel about it?"

"I feel human when I do it." I answered him. "I couldn't stand to see humans be killed in this mindless onslaught. So I took the chance and help them out. Even though I wish there's more I could've done to prevent more deaths, especially the deaths of my friends."

"You done what you could, so don't fret over it." Chris reassured as he comforts me. "That's the price we all are willing to pay for the world."

"I guess so." I said, looking away for a minute. "You're right."

"But it's not over yet." says Chris. "There's still more of these bioterrorist threats out there as we speak. More lives are at steak and if we don't act as soon as possible, there won't be any lives to save. And more importantly, we can trust someone like you to do the job."

I look up to him with a surprised look on my face. Is he proposing to me? Is he offering me a position that I couldn't refuse? My thought were proven correct as Chris stands up and offers me his hand.

"So how about it, Serenity?" says Chris as he continues with his offer. "Would you like to be apart of the Bravo team?"

My heart raced inside of me the minute he said that he would like that I'd be on his team. It is also relieving to me that he announced that Belle and Draven too will join the team. It makes me so happy, knowing that I have the chance help my friends fight the evils of the Umbrella corporation and fulfill my new destiny. So I accepted his offer. This is it! This is the life changing moment I've been looking forward to. As the next couple of days have come and gone, I've trained with the other BSAA soldiers. I have learned so much from everyone from hand to hand combat, critical thinking, overcoming obstacles, shooting at appropriate range and a lot of problem solving. So this is what it's like to be a lively human being. Even though I kinda miss my B.O.W. form but that part of me is in the past now. As if from now on, I am a human girl and I'm going to live the life that I choose. My bio remains classified in the BSAA archives, just to keep me safe as long as I continue to work with the BSAA. After a week later, there is a ceremonial event going on in the conference halls. A coronation is held in the giant room from the ends of the HQ. Thousands of men and women stood formerly in their high ranking suits and awaited for me to arrive. While they are waiting for me, they chatted with each other.

"Hey, have you guys heard of this new recruit Serenity?" said one of the men.

"Yeah, I've heard of her." said another one.

"Word has it that she used to be a B.O.W.." the black soldier added in.

"Yes she is, but not the kind that kills." said the woman. "And look at her now. She's human and is now one of us."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but she is so much more hotter as a human than a mermaid B.O.W.." said the man with a shaven head. "I'm just saying."

"Shhh! There she comes!" says the Asian BSAA woman.

All of the BSAA soldiers stand in line as the promoting coronation begins. Chris Redfield and Kirk Osborne were up on stage, waiting for the new recruits. From the ends of the halls, there I stood with Belle and Draven. Seeing so many people there is overwhelming, yet exciting. Belle and Draven stood by my side as we were getting ready to walk towards the stage along with the other new recruits. Belle turns to me.

"How are you feeling, Serenity?" she asked, wondering.

"I'm feeling really nervous about this." I replied. "But I'm also excited in the same time."

"You'll be fine." says Belle, smiling. "Just be yourself."

"Minus the death screech." Draven joked for the first time.

We all started making our way down the hall. Upon entering the conference room, I see so many men and women looking at me. A few of them were giving me a respectful nod and some others gave off a warm smile. Then I turn to Belle and Draven whom were walking behind me, smiling. I smiled back and I turn to face the stage we are now approaching. We all made to the platform and Kirk gave out his speech for a couple of hours. After he is finished with his speech, it is time for the promotion. Chris did the honors by placing the dog tags and badges on each on the newly recruits. Then it was Belle's turn to receive her dog tags and badge. Draven got his dog tags and badge after his sister. Now it is my turn to receive mine. Jill Valentine and Hunk were standing on the other side of the stage, nodding at me proudly. I stood before Chris and he places my badge on my suit and the dog tags around my neck.

"You are now an official member of the Bravo team." said Chris, smiling proudly at me. "Welcome and congratulations, Serenity."

"Thank you, sir." I said respectfully as I look at my new things with my name on them.

"Everyone! Please give a warm welcome to these new members of the BSAA Bravo team!" announced Kirk as he claps for us.

Everyone cheered for us and the new members of the team. Draven and Belle were proud to be on the same team as well. This has been the happiest moments of my life. After all of the horrors we all have been through, we made it through together. Though we may have lost a ton of lives along the way but in our power, we will make sure that the same fate won't happen to anybody else ever again. Hearing them cheer for us makes me feel wanted, respected and above all, beloved. From this day forward, I belong here in the BSAA, with my new family, Belle and Draven. With all of their love and strength, I had a feeling that this is the beginning of my new life which leads to my new calling. Four months later, a bioterrorism attack occurred in Portland, Oregon just about a hour ago. The people who has been affected by the attack were already turned into zombies, accompanying deadly B.O.W.s and endangering those who are still alive. In the abandoned building, two kids were hiding from the outbreak, terrified for their lives. As one of the B.O.W.'s roars frightened them, the little girl unknowingly bumps into me. She was scared but my gentle kind words sooths her as I hold her close to me.

"Don't worry, little one." I whispered softly to her. "It's going to be alright."

She calms down a little bit. This just in, Draven came through the roof and urges us to follow him. On the roof, the helicopter is hovering above us. Chris and Belle helped the kids to safety by putting them on the chopper with the other recruits. Then Chris gave out the order to wipe out the hostiles threatening the east of the town. Belle, Draven and I gladly step up to the plate. So we carried out Chris's orders and we head on over to the east point. There, we stood ready as we face a massive herd of zombies and B.O.W.s. They were too busy feasting on the living people's flesh to notice that we were there. Draven prepare us for the fight of our lives.

"You two ready?" asked Draven, reloading his guns.

"Always." Belle replied.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied as well.

As we stepped into the field, the zombies stopped eating the flesh and notices us approaching them. In a matter of seconds, they all begin to charge at us. All of the zombies and B.O.W.s overwhelmingly charging directly at us from every corner of the town. With our weapons ready at hand, we prepare to fight back.

"Stand your ground!" bellowed Draven, aiming his gun at the hostiles.

Belle turn to me, wondering about my position in this fight.

"You know how to shoot a gun, right?" asked Belle, wondering.

I smiled as I point my gun at the approaching zombie.

"I think I got this." I complied with confidence as I shoot the zombie in the head.

So from this moment on, I vowed to protect the humans I so now have treasured from the evil doings of Umbrella and the bioterrorism associated with them. This is my new identity. I am Serenity! A former Sirenian B.O.W., now a BSAA Bravo team member. I am myself and I am fighting, not for the sake of humanity, but for the sake of the other B.O.W.s just like me who does not wish to kill. It is not going to be an easy fight for survival but with my new family and friends by my side, I just know we will overcome anything. So let this twisted journey begin.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
